Arceus's chosen
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: chosen to be the king of legends he goes on his journey to end the greatest threat to the pokemon world
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey folks this is my next side story as I said before I've hit a road block with both of my stories and until I can get that up and running I'm going to do stories based off of ideas that have come to me over some time **_

_**Anyways here is the summary for this story**_

_**Summary: Naruto the third born son of Sinnoh's electric gym leader Minato Namikaze and Hoenn's Top Coordinator was born with a frail heart and was dying until arceus in her wisdom chose Naruto to be her successor and future king of legendaries. At birth he was always over shadowed by his two sisters who he loved dearly but decided to make a name for himself. **_

_**Naruto God-like. Smart Naruto. Pokemon Naruto. Understanding of pokemon language, pokemon professor, reasercher, candidate for either elite four or frontier brain position. Use of Aura and pokemon moves and types. Use of mega evolutions.**_

_**Will be a harem consisting of Pokemon and humans seeing as he is both a human and pokemon**_

_**00 Forest of the Sinnoh region 00**_

"Come on hitz gotta be faster than that!" a young boy of the age of eight said dodging under a white flamed cartwheel. This young boy was the third youngest of Minato Namikaze the Sinnoh region's thunder gym and Kushina Uzumaki the Top coordinator of Hoenn. His name Is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He was a mix of both of his parents. Like his father his hair was spiky and he sported a sun kissed tan. And like his mother he had the long hair and royal purple eyes. But unknown to his parents and siblings he was chosen by Arceus to be her successor and king. At a young age he had heart problems preventing him from becoming a trainer like his sisters Elsa and Skyla.

Blocking a punch from a black furred Chimchar with a scar running over her right eye as both were a deep crimson with a white flame at her rear. He swung his leg out sending her into the lake making him laugh as the odd colored fire starter sputtered "_**Damn it baby I almost had you!**_"

"_**ha that's a laugh hitz the day you win against naru-kun is the day I turn into a ninetails**_" a grey and black furred riolu said with a pair of arm bands around her paws. This is Kagutsuchi a riolu he found along with her best friend and rival Hitz when he was four. You see unlike psychics who understand thoughts he understood the Pokémon's actual dialect and could communicate with them.

His parents never took the time to teach him the basics of Pokémon. Instead that was left to learning from his god father Professor Rowan and god Mother Professor Juniper both of whom taught him everything that involved Pokémon from the history to the scientific field and everything in between. And from a young age he took everything they had to say to heart.

They realized he was a young genius and decided to test him by gathering their fellow colleagues and had them watch over him as he took a test written by each of them to see if he was knowledgeable. It was safe to say he was as he got over 100% on each of they're tests. As such they allowed him to gain the title of professor in training till Rowan and Juniper were satisfied with his results to grant him full claim. Which he did 2 and a half years later after finding several odd stones that had the DNA of several Pokémon two of which were Kagutsuchi and his third Pokemon.

"_**Do you two mind? I was in the middle of reading?**_" a black toned Ralts asked. This was chrys short for chrysanthemum she was another odd colored Pokémon he had saved from a wild Poochyena though her '_skirt_' was already tattered

"_**Ah that's all you ever do is read Chrys sure you're the strongest in the special attack and defense range but you gotta work on your speed or all that skill won't do you any good**_" Hitz said shaking the water off of her fur

"_**No she also likes to imagine all the kinky-**_"Kagutsuchi would have continued unless Chrys clamped her hand over her mouth turning red

Naruto sat on the sidelines showing his tanned skin with long spiky red hair with silvery white streaks going through it. His eyes were a peculiar color as the sclera though small was a light purple in color while his eyes a mix between royal purple and sapphire blue had a light hazel haze going through them. He was wearing his usual training clothing consisting of sweatpants and a muscle shirt showing off his six pack while his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

The young man had become they're mate although they haven't done the act yet as they agreed upon him becoming an official trainer as he wanted to get the fine tuning done on some devices of his. He had trained all Pokémon he's come across to push them beyond their normal limitations and excel to that where a single hit of a super effective move would knock them out easily thanks to Arceus who taught him how to create pocket dimensions that will let them train for so long inside with so little time changing outside in his dreams.

Falling back he landed on the soft grass in the clearing as Hitz took comfort on his stomach while Kagutsuchi and Chrys took a shoulder as they listened to various Pokémon that resided in the forest. Today was to celebrate his two sisters winning in the respective regions they went to. Skyla went to Hoenn while Elsa decided to stay in Sinnoh to see where they're father was born. He chose not to attend for the fact that it would only be his parents the other gym leaders and members of the Hoenn and Sinnoh league talking to one another sharing battle tips or bragging about how little trainers got they're badges.

Even though today was also the celebration of his birthday as well…Like always the simplest of things were overshadowed by his sisters.

He loved his sisters dearly they were the only blood relatives he enjoyed being around. Though they're love for him went past that of a brotherly-sisterly bond. For them he wasn't they're little brother but the person they loved more than anything. Though it wasn't like it would be considered incest as the dna in him was more Pokémon whipping out the threads that could trace them as family.

It seems as though his sisters, the professors and his god parents were the only ones to acknowledge his birth. From Skyla he got the newest in communication technology the X-transceiver in black with her and his Elisa's numbers programmed into it. And from Elisa herself he got a necklace with a cubic style lightning bolt with a yellow, cobalt and sapphire embedded on stainless steel acting as the lightning bolt itself.

From Juniper she got him a guitar to play music while Rowan got him a violin knowing he had a love for all instruments in general. The other professors gave him books on the other fields concerning pokemon. He reached for the guitar and began to play

_**00 Namikaze home 00**_

*_sigh_* '_professor rowan and juniper told us about they're godson but I don't see the little guy…where could he be I thought he would have wanted to get to know so many gym leaders possibly get some tips_' a tall woman with blond hair. This was the champion of the Sinnoh region Cynthia.

She was told by the professor who gave her the pokedex long ago when she first started about his godson when his colleague professor juniper also mentioned him. They were talking about him being lonely and a lover of Pokémon and tended after Pokémon who were abused and forsaken. She was hoping she could give him tips to get him motivated to strive for excellence and to see the world.

"Cynthia you see the kid?" her other colleague flint asked. Flint was the leader of the fire gym of Sinnoh and was also excited to meet the kid hearing about someone so young tending and caring for the injured and giving them a place to belong when they have nowhere to call home

She shook her head making him scratch his head as he saw his childhood friend with his wife talking to they're friends

"Hey Minato you see Naruto? Professor Rowan wanted us to see him. The old man had a lot of positive things to say about the kid I wanted to see the kid for myself" he said getting a nonchalant shrug

"Haven't seen him" he said turning his attention back to the others shocking his friends at how little care he has for one of his children

Making him shake his head he said as he reached Cynthia who was talking to Aaron the bug trainer and a member of the Sinnoh league's Elite four. He is a new member who joined at the age of nineteen.

"Hey guys check out what I found in the kids room" he said showing a series of folders labeled '_studies of evolution and types_' while another was labeled '_new Pokémon types in different regions_' as they looked underneath the titles of both folders something shocked them '_by professor Naruto_'

Reading a few pages they were surprised as Aaron said "I know I had the same look and the kid had more folders scattered all around his room. Though when I went upstairs I thought I heard something come from outside"

Nodding the three of them went out the back as they walked through the forest hearing a guitar as words drifted through the air

_**00 with Naruto 00**_

Watching as his friends danced in time with his music he couldn't help but smile as they danced listlessly to the drifting tune. From age four to age eight he's met so many Pokémon that loved to be near him as he gave off a nurturing and calming aura From the most ferocious to the most tame all enjoyed being within his reach. Stopping abruptly he said "You can come out. I know your there"

The three behind the tree a few feet to his left stepped out to show the gym leader and the two members of the elite four

"Hm interesting for two member of the elite four and Sinnoh's own fire gym leader flint to grace me with their presence…what do you want?" the look on his face was that of profession as his three companions stood with him glaring at them as if daring them to make a move against him

"Calm down kid professor Rowan and Juniper told us about you and we really wanted to see what you were like. Though I expected to see you in the house" Flint said getting a grunt as he sat back against the tree as they sat with him on his shoulders and head

He nodded with a grunt "I don't like listening to people brag about how little the amount of badges they gave away. Or how people don't give they're Pokémon the respect they deserve as they did all the work while they're trainer sits pretty on the sidelines"

They flinched at the chill in his voice as Cynthia said "Not all trainers are like that you know. In fact your godparents wanted us to meet you. We were hoping we could ask you a few questions?"

He shrugged as he rubbed Chrys's head gently getting a happy cry "you can ask though depending on what it is I may not answer"

They nodded as flint was the first to ask "Why aren't you celebrating with your parents as they celebrate your sister's success?"

The boy shrugged "as I said earlier I don't like listening to people brag about how few people got they're badge. And I already told my sisters congratulations as they have told me happy birthday"

Aaron was next "Today's your birthday? How come nobody was told?"

He shrugged "whenever Minato and Kushina do something it's only involved my sisters as I've been pushed in the shadows since I was three"

Frowning Cynthia asked "why don't you address them as your parents?"

"Why give a title to somebody that they haven't earned? They barely raised me till I was three and left the job to my godparents to do it ever since. I tried to be involved in my families events but I was always pushed aside, Elisa's fashion shows, Skyla's performances, parties thrown by them and I would get the same response '_you'd distract them Naruto_' '_go to your room Naruto_' same thing every time...and whenever my birthday came they would brush it aside. The last gift I ever got from them was a map of the Hoenn region and two stuffed toys of Kyogre and Groudon" he said making them frown especially with how little emotion he showed

Flint thought '_Minato Kushina you two really fucked up_' recovering he asked "alright Naruto how about this"

He continued "although Kushina and I are on friendly terms I just don't see her as a mother as she hasn't done anything to categorize herself as a mother. At least she would give me money or greet me. Even a gift every now and again, but a motherly role? No nothing of the sort"

Satisfied with that flint pulled out the two folders and asked "what are these about? And why are you called professor?"

He shrugged "Well for the second I am called professor because I became one when I became a professor in training when I officially became one a month ago when presented my thesis on possible evolutions and the change in regions"

Pointing to them he said "what you're holding is my updated research. Over the years since man Pokémon would evolve from different situations change in weather, different time zones, he bond a Pokémon has for their trainer. An example would be a Feebas turning into a Milotic. In Hoenn it evolves when it's beauty would be maxed out and traded to another trainer when in Sinnoh the truth is it wasn't the beauty that was important but the scale they would gather deep underwater"

Nodding he continued "Now what if a select few Pokémon had an additional transformation a side evolution if you will. Once they absorbed the stone into they're dna they have access to the transformation back when it was common and then change back after combat. This is a process I call Mega Evolution"

Astonished flint asked "what Pokémon are capable of this?"

Naruto shrugged saying "It's still a fresh process I've come across. One thing that needs to be possible is that you're Pokémon and you must have a deep bond of faith and trust to unlock the block that keeps them from gaining the instinct from using it. Also judging from the quality of the stones when I found them they're pretty hard to find or people passes them off as simple rocks"

Checking his x-transceiver and saw the time he said "hey do you think we can have this conversation after we stop by the Pokémon center? I gotta get some supplies to make Pokémon food"

They nodded as they made their way back to naruto's home he went up to his room showered and came back down wearing a pair of black jeans with grey sneakers along with a white shirt under a open long sleeved black jacket with twin red lines coming from the arms with a tribal design of Giratina in its origin forme on the back with the lightning bolt necklace over his shirt.

As they walked out the front door he saw his two older sisters smiling at him which he returned making the three accompanying him smile knowing he isn't cold to the entire world

"Naruto where are you heading off to?" Elisa asked with a raised eyebrow making him chuckled

"I got something's to pick up from the Pokémon center. I'll be back shortly" he said getting a worried glance from his other sister Skyla

"are you sure the last time you said that you went out of your way to help a swarm of Kakauna that fell from a tree when you were attacked by a pack of ariados's you were poisoned for three days" she said making him chuckled

"I promise I'll be fine. Besides you know me I help those who need it" he said walking away after hugging them both getting a slight blush from the two which went unnoticed by the three following him and him included

He thought to chrys and the others who were inside they're pokeballs '_did you smell that?_'

Chrys responded '_**yes it smelt like a Pokémon but they had them held in their pokeballs and it seemed strong. Stronger than an ordinary Pokémon…this is peculiar**_'

Kagutsuchi also nodded '_**I agree whatever those two are they're powerful but why hide as humans? And why do we just now sense it?**_'

Hitz stated '_**I don't know but am I the only one who noted the scent was similar to Naruto's same for that Cynthia chick?**_'

He shrugged it off filing it for later as he and his group made a quick walk towards the Pokémon center when just going through the previous town he saw something that made his blood boil

"The both of you are useless!" a trainer said kicking a little trapinch that was silver in color and a little charmander that was completely black with a black flame on its tail and both were in bad shape the charmander was conscious as she held onto the trapinch who had already fainted

Tackling the trainer Naruto yelled "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Pulling the kid up by his shirt he said "WHAT THE HELL HAS POSSESSED YOU TO HARM POKEMON YOU BASTARD!"

As he pulled himself free he said "what's it to you! These two have been nothing but a problem for me since I caught them. Not once have they won a single battle"

Growling Naruto said "and that gives you the right to harm these Pokémon?! Fine let's make a wager you have three Pokémon on you. How about a three on three you leave those two out of the fight. I win you leave your Pokémon with me and I turn you in to officer jenny for Pokémon abuse"

Narrowing his eyes he said "and what happens when I win"

Growling he said "IF you win I leave you on your merry little way which let me remind you will not be happening"

The kid smirked saying "Fine loser lets go what are the rules"

Calming down slightly he said "it's simple a three on three battle. Neither side is able to switch unless the Pokémon fighting is unable to continue. When one side is out of Pokémon the trainer loses. We will have one of them act as ref"

He turned to see Aaron walk forward "I'll act as ref for the match"

Naruto stood on one side of the Rockland while the random trainer stood on the other "hey kid what's your name?"

"Mike and prepare to lose!" he said bringing out a pokeball as Naruto did the same slipping on a pair of sunglasses

"The match between Naruto and Mike will now begin as stated this will be a three on three battle when one side is unable to battle the fight is over. The rules are simple no substitutions or outside interference should someone break one of these rules than the battle will be considered a forfeit with the one who didn't will be the winner. Trainers present your first Pokémon" he said

"Go Staravia show him who's boss!" "Chrys leave no trace"

The two trainers tossed out they're Pokémon as naruto's opponent and the three accompanying him were awed by the rare coloration on his first Pokémon

She looked at her opponent then to Naruto saying "_**Are you kidding me Hun?**_"

He chuckled saying "I know I know but this is important this guy has been abusing his Pokémon"

You could see a scowl on its face making him get serious as he pressed a button on the side of his glasses

This is one of his inventions the status glasses. It acts as a reader to show the wearer the condition of the Pokémon he's battling and they're level. If they're your Pokémon it will show a pokeball near along with its moves.

Narrowing his eyes he thought '_now let's see what you've got_'

The display read as he looked towards chrys first

'_**Chrysanthemum' Ralts condition: perfect **_

_**Type: Psychic/fairy **_

_**Lv: 15 gender: female**_

_**Moves: psyshock **_

_**Calm mind**_

_**Thunderbolt **_

_**Energy ball **_

Turning his sights to the air born staravia making him scowl

_**Staravia **_

_**Type: normal/flying **_

_**Lv: 10 gender: female **_

_**Condition: poor **_

He scowled saying telepathically '_chrys be careful with her she's in poor condition same could possibly be said for his other Pokémon too_'

She nodded as the trainer said "Staravia start things off with gust and send that little rag doll airborne"

Naruto snapped his two fingers as she focused a surge of electricity at her opponent and sent it at the bird letting it fall

"How did you do that? Grrrr Get up you damn bird and use aerial ace" he shouted as the injured staravia staggered as it flew into the air when it made a downward descent at high speeds as Naruto snapped his fingers twice slowly making it jump over the bird sending a low powered thunderbolt at the bird knocking it out

"Winner of the first fight is Naruto and Chrys! Mike please send out your next Pokémon. Naruto do you wish to switch out Pokémon?" Aaron asked as the trainer was about to send out his second Pokémon

He turned to chrys who stood there bored out of her mind making him say "no we'll continue"

The trainer smirked tossing Poochyena making Naruto frown at what he read

_**Poochyena**_

_**Lv: 12 gender: male **_

_**Type: Dark**_

_**Condition: Poor**_

"Get ready to lose Use bite!" he ordered the already weak Poochyena to charge at the bored Ralts as she awaited naruto's next order

"Chrys wait till the last minute and jump firing a energy ball!" he said getting a nod waiting for it to inch closer as it's teeth were showing

"NOW!" he ordered making her nod jumping over the dog firing a energy ball into the back of his head making it tumble

"Now while it's down use thunderbolt!" he said as she sent a bolt of electricity from her hand as it hit dead on causing an explosion revealing an unconscious Poochyena making mike go Irate

"winner of the second fight is Naruto and Chrys! Fighter please send out your next Pokémon" Aaron said

_**00 sidelines 00**_

"Wow this kid is good. Even though he had the type disadvantage against his opponent they still won without taking damage" flint said getting a nod from Cynthia

"I know but what I don't understand is every time the boy sends out a new Pokémon he frowned…what could those glasses be showing him?" she asked eying Naruto with a small blush as flint looked at her from the corner of his eye

"you felt it too coming from the kid?" he said getting a wide eyed look

"How did you-"she started only to get a hand to the face

"Cynthia I'm no fool even though I act like one. I know you're not normal just like the kid. And from the way his 'sisters' acted same for them. What has you four connected I don't know but I do know is that you feel something for the kid. And let's be honest when the kid is old enough to go out alone as a trainer he's viewed as an adult to the world" he said

"how did you know?" she asked

"It's simple Cynthia I've been your friend as long as we've been Minato's. Minato and I have grown in age yet you haven't in the slightest…Then there is the fact that your aura is stronger than that of a human who's sensitive to aura or that of a regular pokemon. As I said your bad at covering your tracks but I'll keep my mouth shut" he said turning back to the battle as she did the same

"Flint" "Hmmm?" "thank you" she said getting a pat on the back making her smile

_**00 back to the fight 00**_

"Trainer send out your last pokemon!" Aaron repeated making the trainer comply as he threw out to naruto's surprise a white sneasle with black claws and feet with a grey tail feather at her tail matching the color of her ear she looked worse for ware

_**Sneasle **_

_**Type: Dark/Ice**_

_**Gender: female**_

_**Lv: 10**_

_**Condition: poor **_

Naruto frowned as he thought to the sneasle '_do you like having this man as your partner?_'

The sneasle jolted only for Naruto to respond quickly '_don't react just think I'm the trainer your fighting against. I found your trainer abusing a trapinch and charmander so I decided to apprehend him. I'm going to give the pokemon a choice if they want to stay with me so I can tend to them or leave them with a professor who can take care of you all_'

The sneasle thought '_**yes please save me from this hell! The man is a monster!**_'

He nodded thinking '_chrys you hear all that?_'

She nodded getting ready '_**please love you're always the bleeding heart but that's what we love about you**_'

'_stay on your toes she's a slippery one_' he said getting a nod

"Sneasle use shadow claw!" her trainer commanded as she ran and almost in an instant was in front of chrys making the two of them go wide eyed

"chrys take it!" he said knowing the attack would be too quick to dodge as she was slashed at by the claw with her being part fairy the damage wasn't so severe as it normally would

Sending her flying she got up brushing herself off he said "Chrys use calm mind and fire off a round of energy balls!"

She complied as the area went silent save for a single drop of water she took aim and fired several volleys as each landed before her trainer could give a counter command sending her flying into a tree leaving swirls in her eyes

"The Winner is Naruto!" Aaron said as Naruto walked towards Mike

"a deals a deal. Give me your trainer information and hand over your pokeballs." Naruto said as the boy was about to comply till he slugged Naruto across the jaw making him skid back as he ran

"Oh no you don't you little shit!" Naruto said running after him thanks to his physical training he quickly caught him as he tackled the boy to the ground reaching into his back pocket pulling out some zip ties locking his hands together as he reached into the boy's pockets showing a flipping pokedex that was blue and his Pokémon's pokeballs while the ones for the trapinch and charmander were already destroyed

The pokedex's information said

_**Trainer ID: Mike Sampson **_

_**Region of birth: Hoenn, Twin root town**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Trainer license: beginner **_

_**Professor license: n/a**_

_**Breeder license: n/a**_

_**Pokemon Ranger license: n/a**_

_**Badges: 0**_

_**Pokemon seen: 12**_

Entering the police's number on his X-transceiver he called when the face of officer jenny appeared "_Hello officer jenny of Sinnoh here what is the emergency?_'

"Yes officer Jenny this is professor Naruto" he said

"_Ah Professor Naruto it's great to hear from you what seems to be the problem?_"

"_I came across a trainer who has been abusing his Pokémon for quite some time from what I've gathered and need you to take him to prison until professor Rowan returns to deal with him. I've already taken his Pokémon and am on the way to get his Pokémon treated for immediate aid_"

She nodded "_I'll be there right away!_"

The signal went dead making him cut his connection as he told flint to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere as he walked towards the two seriously injured Pokémon as charmander sent a threatening glare his way as he made his way near her

"_**Stay away!**_" he heard the charmander roar as she struggled to stand in front of trapinch

He raised his hands while taking off the glasses putting them in his pants pocket "It's okay…I'm not going to hurt either of you. I'm just going to get you and the rest medical attention okay"

Not trusting him she sent a wave of black fire at him "_**STAY AWAY!**_"

He took the brunt of the fire at his arm making him skid back as his shirt was burnt with his skin showing signs of third degree burns he thought '_damn those flames could burn steel! Thank goodness for Arceus teaching me how to change my type_'

"Naruto!" flint yelled about to run forward until Naruto raised his good arm "its fine keep an eye on that guy"

He continued to walk forward as he said "It's alright see…I mean neither you nor your friend any harm. Will you let me get you all help?"

Her growls started to soften until he had her and trapinch in his arm as he shifted her to his shoulder while holding trapinch in his good arm chuckling lightly as she licked his face

"_**I'm sorry**_" she said getting a soft smile

"It's alright. I know you were just being defensive over your friend. Now let's get you all to a Pokémon center" he said as he placed the guys Pokémon into their respective pokeballs and turned towards Flint and the others who had a worried expression

"I'm fine guys it's just some minor burning. Nothing a little salve and medicine can't fix" he said sitting next to Cynthia as he used his good hand to gently rub trapinch's head getting a soft sigh making him smile

Plucking a blade of grass from the earth he placed charmander next to trapinch as he played a tune on the blade of grass attracting all the Pokémon in the forest to their location with gentle smiles as their eyes were closed listening to the soft sounds

Flint and Aaron listened to the music with their eyes closed while Cynthia looked at Naruto with a loving glance as she watched various small Pokémon take a spot around Naruto. Small flying types rested in his hair while the others either took refuge on his lap or somewhere close to him

She thought '_it seems he is the one lady Arceus. I can't wait to see what he looks like when he's older and passes my test_'

The sound of an engine over took the soft sound of his flute making the pokemon disperse quickly as he saw officer jenny roll in on her motorcycle as she stopped in front of them

"Ah Naruto this the guy?" she asked getting a nod

"Yes this is him officer. I have all his information right here. His name is Mike Sampson from twin root town in Hoenn. He's a beginner trainer with zero badges" Naruto said listing off several things as she jotted them down

She grabbed the boy and placed him in the side car saying "thank you so so much professor. I will make sure he's held in containment until Rowan returns"

He nodded as she drove off while grabbing charmander placing her back on his shoulder along with chrys as she rested in her pokeball while gently grabbing trapinch with his good arm

"Come on the Pokémon center is just a little away from here" he said getting a nod from the others as they began to continue they're trek

_**00 Pokémon center 00**_

After the exhausting run towards the Pokémon center he saw nurse joy about to walk into the back and said "Nurse Joy!"

Getting her attention she turned around and saw Naruto as she was about to greet him she saw his injured Pokémon "My word what happened to these Pokémon!?"

"I saw a trainer beating these two so confiscated them and the rest of his Pokémon to make sure they got the proper care they needed. We should hurry the two of them received some pretty serious injuries" he said getting a nod as she had two chansy

Turning to one she said "Take these Pokémon and put them in the ER right away!" it nodded as she took the charmander, trapinch and the other pokeballs he had and put them on a cart as she carted them off

"And you make sure he gets medical attention for his arm! Arceus knows how his sisters are going to react if they see him like that" she said as the other nursing Pokémon complied as it was common knowledge that his sisters were like mother hens and always harped over his well being

Guiding him to a couch she placed him down as she started healing his arm as the burns started to vanish slowly

The process to about an hour to finish when the light in the Pokémon center ER went off as nurse joy walked out

"How are they?" he asked as she sighed in exhaustion

"It was a miracle you helped them when you did. The trapinch was on the verge of death when you saved it. The other Pokémon also had cases of malnourishment with improperly healed injuries which stunted they're fighting abilities. What are you going to do with them?" she said

"I thought you would know me by now. I'm going to ask them when they wake up if they want to stay with me or I can send them to a professor who can care for them seeing as I don't have a ranch they can live in for the time being" he said getting a nod

"Alright they will be awake in a couple of hours. If you don't mind waiting for a moment I can let you see them afterwards" she said getting a nod

"I would like that very much. Also I am here to pick up some Pokémon food I placed down for delivery" he said as she went to her counter returning with a large box as she placed it on the wooden table

"If I can just get your information to verify this Naruto" she said getting a nod as he drew his card from his pocket as she went back to her desk running it through

"Alright thank you Naruto. I'll let you know when they're awake for the time being rest your arms is still hurt" she said getting a nod as he let his Pokémon out of they're pokeball

"well girls if chrys hasn't already told you we're possibly getting new friends to have around and I need you all to welcome them with open arms. They've dealt with an abusive trainer and will be hesitant at first so take things slow with them" he said getting cries of acknowledgment

"Hey Naruto" Cynthia said making him raise an eyebrow

"what's up Cynthia?" he asked

"what's with those pokeballs? I've never seen a model like those before" she said making the others look closer at them and saw they weren't like the standard pokeballs trainers used. This ball was black with a white core and lines spreading outward

"These are my own models. I've made them when I heard from professor oak about a organization using a dark pokeball to remove they're inhibitions filling them with strength while giving them dark desires. Mine is a counter measure the twilight ball" he said showing it

Interested she asked "twilight ball?"

He nodded "The twilight ball much like the world between light and darkness balances out a Pokémon. While the dark ball fills it with darkness the twilight ball fills it with the power of light and darkness helping to unlock a Pokémon's untapped potential though you still have to train a Pokémon. After all nothing is free"

They were quite interested when they asked more about them he said that they were in the prototype stage and there are quite a few bugs he's got to work out

The four continued to chat as they asked Naruto about what he dreamed of doing when he was old enough to go out on his own and such while he asked them what they've done since they're time starting out as beginners

He was interested as they talked about the different strategies they've come up with for training and how they got the idea to reach where they are today

They asked him what he intended to do when he was older as he responded "I intend to become a champion and to host my own pokemon tournament. The largest pokemon tournament the world has ever known. A place where all trainers beginner and advanced can test they're medal to see how far they've come"

Flint raised an eyebrow and said "that seems like a pretty big goal there kid. Something that grand will require a lot of resources and funding to make possible at the most a few years"

He nodded "I know. It's going to take some time I've already started saving up from the various research projects I've done and the products I've sold"

"Products?" Aaron asked getting a smirk as he pointed to the X-transceiver and the glasses

"Yup I've worked with the company who made the X-transceiver and sold them the rights as co-ownership with the profits going 60-40 in my favor. Although I am considering a new design as the small screen is inconvenient. These are another prototype I'm working on after getting the idea of snagging a poacher's visor" he placed the glasses along with several others in various fashions

"What do they do?" Cynthia asked holding a pair that looked like a pair of ray bands

"Once connected to the wearer's pokedex the user can use these to show a Pokémon's condition of health, they're type, they're level and gender. It will also record they've seen data onto your pokedex without the need to take it out and show if you have caught the Pokémon or not. It's still in its experimental faze but these will be my next biggest product though the size has much to be desired I might try a contact lens as the finalized product I don't know for certain" he said shrugging

"my word how do you have the time to work on all of these?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow

The boy shrugged as Nurse joy came in saying "you can come in and speak to them now though you may want to be gentle with them as they're still recovering"

He nodded as he turned to the others "you all want to come?"

They shook they're head as the Sinnoh champion said "It's fine you can go we will wait out here"

He nodded walking through the cooridor

_**00 Pokemon ER 00**_

The five pokemon he had rescued were resting in their beds awake as they watched Naruto walk into the room

"Knock knock hope you five don't mind a guest?" he said jokingly getting tackled by the trapinch as it hopped into his lap as he fell back

Unprepared for the unexpected movement he fell back with the trapinch in his arms as she continued to say "_**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for saving us!**_"

He laughed good naturedly as he got up with trapinch in his arms saying "No need to thank me. I can't stand people abusing they're pokemon. Gives us real trainers a bad name. Though I have to ask are you all alright?"

They all nodded making him smile as they said they either had some bruises or injuries resetting

He said "well as your friend sneasle here might have told you all I was going to offer you all a new life. You can either join me as one of my pokemon where you will be happier? Or I could send you to someone who can give you a better life without having to deal with a trainer like your last one"

Staravia chose to go with his second option just like the Poochyena while the Sneasle, charmander and trapinch agreed to stay with him making him pull out three spare twilight balls as he gently tapped them on the head letting the pokeballs shake till a soft chime was heard

Letting him smile at the others "alright you two. Till I can get in touch with someone I know who can look out for you properly Poochyena. Staravia I know the perfect trainer who can look after you. She adores flying types"

She gave a sharp cry as she flew onto his shoulder while he was going to pick up Poochyena saying "come on boy I'm going to take you home with me"

He hopped into his arms licking his face as he left while the two left the hospital room

_**00 Pokémon center lobby 00**_

Walking in he checked the Pokémon out in his care as he grabbed the supplies he meant to get and said "alright guys I got what I needed"

Cynthia asked "Um Naruto what are you going to do with them?"

Holding Poochyena in his arm still he shrugged shifting the box under his other arm "Well Sneasle, Trapinch and Charmander chose to stay with me. I'm going to give staravia here to my sister to look after and Poochyena here…I don't know I may keep him as a pet if he isn't up for battling or we could go for contests"

They nodded as Naruto grabbed his stuff while leaving he missed three figures fade behind the trees into nothingness while walking away

_**00 Namikaze home 00**_

"Naruto!" they heard as h turned to see his sisters running after him catching that strong scent coming from the two of them and oddly enough Cynthia as well

"Hey guys. Oh Skyla I got you a new friend she's been abused and needs someone who will keep her company I was thinking you could" he said as Staravia flew from his shoulder and onto skyla's padded shoulder as it nuzzled against her cheek

They saw his injuries as they fussed over him while Elisa slapped him upside the head with a frightening glare with a under cast of worry while Skyla casted him a worried glance

Elisa said "I thought you told us you'd be careful!"

He softly rubbed the back of his head saying "In my defense a Pokémon trainer was abusing his Pokémon and I wasn't going to stand for it"

Her eyes softened as she brought him into a hug saying "alright you red headed idiot. I swear you and Skyla can be so amazing yet so stupid at the same time it amazes me"

Said red heads gave an indignant "HEY!"

"It's the truth and the two of you know it!" she responded making the two huff turning they're heads to the side

As Cynthia and the other's checked they're watches the saw the time saying "Wow time really flew! We gotta get going we've got to prepare for the next league competition to start in a few months so we'll be seeing you all. Tell your parents we're sorry we couldn't stick around!"

All three left as Naruto and the others dispersed in the house as the other gym leaders and such had left already with his father not even acknowledging him again as usual while saying good night to his sisters and mother

He and the other's turned in with all of his pokemon were all collected on his bed with each of them unaware of the coming days

_**00 chamber 00**_

"_**Report! Lugia, Raikou, Giratina, Mewtwo? What do you think of our chosen?**_" a large equine shape asked in a feminine voice said

A image of a dog next to her sisters said "_**He's started showing signs of activating his lineage it just takes one more push to make it possible**_"

The equine asked "_**And his care for pokemon?**_"

The large bird said happily "_**He's very tender and loving towards pokemon. Just today Raikou and I just saw him fight a trainer who was abusing his pokemon and took them to receive immediate attention. He's a caring soul for all pokemon much like yourself lady Arceus**_"

She nodded turning to the stoic two legged shadow as she asked "_**Just a question if we're all to be his mates why is it I had to be the one to bear him? With a filthy human no less? The man is an arrogant fool who shows favoritism yet has contempt for him**_"

Giratina cut in "_**And yet you show our future husband kindness even though he is partially human until he is of age?**_"

She growled "_**Nobody asked you Giratina! I only show him kindness because I feel a bond towards him. I would have confronted him if I wasn't the bastards wife**_"

The second largest serpentine pokemon with six appendage like wings said rolling her large red and black ringed eyes said "_**Please you've held a soft spot for him since he came from your womb and you know it. Though I came across some information that will prove to be interesting**_"

This caught all the figures attention as she continued "_**He apparently wants to make a large pokemon tournament that will be a multi staged event with trainers of all skill entering to see how far they've come and fight against one another in various situations to see how they handle the ability to act under stress**_"

"_**This does seem interesting…How long do you think it would take for him to accomplish this?**_" the queen asked getting Giratina to do what could be seen as a shrug

"_**I do not know my lady…All I do know is that it will take some time to get the whole event planned out and will take a lot of money to help organize the event. From what he said at the most it will take a couple of years but he said he would wait after he completed the league he would attend**_" she said getting a questioning tilt of the head from what appeared to be two plane like figure next to the other

"_**What league was he going to attend?**_" the shortest of the two as she was answered

"_**He said he was going to attend where the queen of fairies and the queen of the dark skies reside**_" she said getting a understanding look from the queen

"_**He's going to Kalos. Rayquaza aren't you going there with that young man in a few years as well?**_" she asked getting a nod from a large wingless serpent

"_**Yes mother but he's such a little kid. He goes at things guns ablazing and doesn't think of a plan once things get hectic**_" she said getting a snicker from a tiny floating cat like shadow

"_**Aw calm down sis! He's kind enough hell I'm sure Naruto and ash will become great friends!**_" she said getting a nod from the queen of Pokémon as she said

"_**That concludes today's meeting soon we shall each administer a test for our chosen when his journey begins. If he passes each of our tests we will become his. You can make the test whatever way you want but they must be fair and only he and his pokemon can be involved. Understood?**_" she asked getting a series of cries in approval

She nodded as she said "_**Alright. Then this meeting is adjourned**_"

Everyone bowed as they each faded away after taking on a human form with Raikou taking on the familiar form of a twin tailed blond female as she vanished and a clap of thunder

Lugia took the form of a aviation pilot as she jumped in the air disappearing in a burst of wind

Rayquaza took the form of a short girl with her hair being long as it was held with two pig tails as she did a spin as she jumped gracefully into the stratosphere

Giratina took the form of a familiar blond with twin hair ties she shook her head vanishing in a dark portal showing a distorted version of naruto's town or more specifically his room as she stood in a full body mirror in front of his bed showing the red head sleeping as the portal closed

While Mewtwo turned into a tall pale redheaded woman with cold purple eyes looked at the reflection of Naruto before they warmed as she vanished in a flash of light with Naruto none the wiser

_**Hyoton: So folks tell me what do you think of my first chapter of arceus's chosen? For those who are curious as to how I'm going to make the whole pokemon harem thing work it should be obvious if they haven't got it or are slow on the uptake think of the title and what I said in the story about him being they're king and chosen and the notes above…Anyways that was the first chapter and the second will be the starting point of his journey**_


	2. start of a journey and the 1st encounter

Hyoton: Hey guys here is the second chapter of Arceus's chosen hope you enjoy.

Note: In the last chapter he was 7 and a half it's been 4 and a half months later making him 12 now!

Summary: Naruto the third born son of Sinnoh's electric gym leader Minato Namikaze and Hoenn's Top Coordinator Kushina Uzumaki was born with a frail heart and was dying until Arceus in her wisdom chose Naruto to be her successor and future king of legendaries. At birth he was always over shadowed by his two sisters who he loved dearly but decided to make a name for himself.

Narut o God-like. Smart Naruto. Pokemon Naruto. Understanding of pokemon language, pokemon professor, reasercher, candidate for either elite four or frontier brain position. Use of Aura and pokemon moves and types. Use of mega evolutions.

Will be a harem consisting of Pokemon and humans seeing as he is both a human and pokemon

Air gear elements, Naruto elements are contained

00 6 and a half years later 00

"_**Naruto it's time to wake up or we'll be late for our plane to Kalos!**_" a soft voice said to a sleeping red head as he nuzzled against a black furred Infernape with a grey stomach and tail with white flames on its head as it had several parts of her body being guarded by red plates on her hands, chest, knees and shoulders

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Arceus's chosen and today is the day he starts his journey to Kalos…or it would be if he could wake up "hmmm five more minutes Chrys"

"_**Yea chrys he's soooo comfy~**_" the infernape said holding his head against her breast until the two of them were hit by a lightning bolt

The offending Pokémon who hit them was a tall gardevoir where the green was supposed to be instead she was an onyx black color who had a not so happy look on her menacing red eyes that hid behind the wired framed lens of her glasses as she gripped her book in one hand while her other hand has out stretched crackling with black electricity

"Hitz you horny bitch if you're going to pull that crap wait until we make a decent mark in Kalos by winning a badge first! Please?" the black gardevoir (chrysanthemum) begged as a white Weavile (Tsukiyumi), a silvery-grey Flygon (Kazul) a white Lucario (Kagutsuchi) and a black charizard (Amaterasu) stalked forward

while on the side watching while glaring daggers at Hitz as she sweated uncomfortably from the glares was a girl wearing black short shorts, and a zip up shirt that left her stomach bare while revealing cleavage this was Kuroka a Zoroark he found four years ago when it was just a Zorua abandoned in a forest crying

and a dark skinned girl with cold red eyes and dark white hair with a black streak wearing a sleeveless white fleece turtle neck and tight black leather jeans wearing black shoes this was Elysium an Absol he found not too long ago when he left to get more Pokémon food so he would have enough for his journey when it came stumbling out of the forest

"Wait Naruto baby don't leave me here in this den of Leipards!" Hitz said as he walked into the shower as they converged on her "Girls please! You would have done the same if it were you! Where's your Sympathy!"

They're eyes glowed red as they said at the same time "_**There ain't no sympathy for the dead!**_"

He sighed looking at the clock seeing it read 5:45 making him sigh he ran to the shower. Over the last six plus years he grew not only in skill but in strength not just the physical but the emotional as well. After speaking with Cynthia and the others the three of them told they're fellow gym leaders and champions about him and his life and goal.

Physically he grew from 4'9 to 5'6 as his hair grew to his legs length when he let it down but if he didn't it was always in a ponytail that would hit the back of his knees. He walked out of the shower wearing a pair of black boxers with the towel around his neck

He walked by his full length mirror and saw a flash for a second as he looked back seeing only his reflection he thought '_I thought I just saw someone for a second…nah just stayed up too late making sure I had all my gear packed_'

Walking to his closet he grabbed got changed into a pair of black jeans with two large black belts with slots on them to hold his pokeballs and had multiple pockets to hold a surplus other items. Picking another shirt he grabbed a black long-sleeve shirt with an open black hooded jacket that had grey tribal design spread across his body

That's another thing he and the others have been experiencing. Every time they see someone they normally do they pick up a strong defining scent and a silhouette of a Pokémon behind them as it vanished. The five he picked up came from his mom, his sisters and his newest friends Cynthia and fantina but he can't figure out heads or tails of it all. Another thing is that changed is that the three are more affectionate with him. Lingering kisses on the cheek, a long hug, sometimes they (his sisters) would sleep with him in his room.

He packed enough of his clothes for their journey as he said "Alright girls enough rough housing it's time we get a move on. We gotta get to Kalos and meet professor Sycamore"

The large dust cloud that was near his bed dispersed to show five perfectly content Pokémon and one horribly bruised twitching mess laying on the ground groaning as he shook his head he took out his pokeballs and had them return to them while he fixed his bed and cleaned his room.

He looked at his clock showing it said 6:00 am even making him roll his eyes he grabbed everything he would need a set of headphones for his music player, he inserted his finished product the poke-contacts, his holo-caster, the Kalos region pokedex in black and all of his research

Walking out of his room he made his way down the hall and said "ALRIGHT GUYS I'LL CALL YOU ALL WHEN I GET TO KALOS!"

With his hand on the door he sighed knowing they weren't even there. It was the usual for him during something important that involved him they were never around.

He simply locked up and walked towards the airport with his Pokémon comforting him mentally through they're pokeballs making him smile knowing someone cares

He made it to the airport and saw Staraptor the same Pokémon he gave his sister Skyla four years ago as it grew to be an amazing flier rubbing under her chin she cooed "hey girl how are you? Shouldn't you be with my sister in the skies?"

She said "Yes but she, Elisa and lady Kushina wanted me to give you this and a note"

He noticed a note attached to one leg and a package tied closed tightly with string being gripped by her talons as he took them from her he read '_dear son. Sorry I couldn't be there to at least see you off on your journey. Your father said that this was more important than seeing off one of his children as they begin their first adventure. In here is something from Elisa, Skyla and I each but we don't want you to open the packages until you touch down in Kalos okay? Gotta go sweetie and good luck I know you'll do great._

Love Kushina'

He smiled as he gently patted the large avian bird saying "alright thank you Staraptor I'll see you when I get back okay?"

She cried and flew off while he ran to his gate to board while listening to his music he heard another plane fly by as he caught sight of his sister Skyla gesture to his holo-caster

Activating it a 3d image of Skyla came on the other end "Hey Naruto! Sorry I couldn't come to see you off in the traditional sense my boss has been an ass lately. Anyways in the box is something from me, mom and Skyla. Don't open it until you land in Kalos. Got that and call them both before you do! Cya Naruto and show me lots of flying Pokémon okay! Ba bye and good luck…though it isn't like you're going to need it or anything"

She waved good bye as she turned away diving from the side as she made a u-turn to head back to Unova

He closed his eyes until the plane landed which wouldn't be for another couple of hours

00 five hours later 00

"This is your flight attendant speaking if you could please return your seats to they're upright position we will now be making our descent into Lumios city thank you for flying Cresselia Air" the flight attendant said as he did as he was told

When they landed he stretched as chrys, Hitz and kagutsuchi came out of his pokeball as they walked through the town they got a lot of awed looks from other trainers when one stepped up and said "Hey kid!"

He turned and said "what?"

"How about you give me those pokemon. It's obvious that someone as pathetic as you won't do them any good" he said getting a glare from his pokemon as they shot the trainer a glare as Naruto said

"I don't like it when trash call me out about my pokemon and I. If you want to lose against me fine but don't cry when I win" Naruto said in an icy tone

Naruto turned to one of the boys friends and asked "one of you mind being the ref?"

A girl a little older than him said "I will. This will be funny watching this"

As they walked to a empty park the two trainers stood to the side as the girl said "This will be a three on three match between…Kid what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said with his arms crossed as he and his pokemon stood to the side getting wide eyed looks from the other trainers

"Between Naruto Uzumaki and Caleb Croft when one side is unable to battle the fight will be over! Trainers send out your first pokemon" she said

"Go Golurk crush this brat!" "Kagutsuchi leave nothing behind"

As Naruto blinked the information came to his contact lenses as he heard a voice come from his headphones while looking at the two fighters

Golurk

Type: Ground/Ghost

Lv: 62

Gender: male

Condition: good

"Kagutsuchi" Lucario

Type: Fighting/Steel

Lv: 65

Gender: female

Condition: perfect

Naruto smirked and said "If you're not going to make your move then I will. Kagutsuchi use agility then follow it up with Dark pulse!"

Her muscles tensed as she vanished behind the large rock titan as it was hit from behind by a dark blast that echoed across the ground making it fly away

"Golurk!" the boy shouted as it was sent tumbling till the light in its eye turned off

Kagutsuchi appeared near Naruto with her arm around his neck smirking as the ref said astonished with a crowd growing "Winner of the first match Naruto and Kagutsuchi! Naruto would you like to switch pokemon while caleb sends out his next?"

Naruto looked at kagutsuchi who shrugged as she swayed her hips plopping a seat next to the others as Hitz ran to the front making him smirk at what she said "_**I've been itching for a fight. Come on bring out whatever you got!**_"

"Hitz" Infernape

Type: Fire/Fighting

Lv: 64

Gender: Female

Condition perfect

"We're dying of old age over here get a move on it!" Naruto said as he gestured to Hitz as she tapped her foot impatiently with an annoyed look on her face

Snapping out of his shock he threw out a three headed pokemon "Go Hydreigon use earthquake!"

Hydreigon

Type: Dragon/Dark

Lv: 64

Gender: male

Condition: good

"Use the tree to get in the air and get in close!" he shouted as the ground started to shake she was already in the tree as she got in close

"Now sky uppercut!" she jumped and delivered a uppercut to Hydreigon's main head making it rock back into a tree

"Hydreigon use dragon pulse!" the boy shouted as the smoke was cleared by a blue burst of energy that took the form of a dragon as it came flying

He snapped his fingers twice as the attack closer it exploded "HAHA! Not so hot now are ya!?"

On the other side of the smoke naruto's contact lenses glowed red as Naruto saw Hitz resting pretty under the ground he said "Use Flamethrower!"

She came from underground behind the dragon hitting it in the back with a pressurized white flame as it crashed into the ground with Hitz waiting at naruto's side

When it cleared it showed the dragon unconscious as white flames licked its body "Winner of the second match Naruto and Hitz both fighters send out your next Pokémon!"

He looked at Hitz as she tapped her chin a few times before nodding somersaulting over to Chrys as she put her book down next to Kagutsuchi

"Chrysanthemum" Gardevoir

Type: Psychic/Fairy

Lv: 62

Gender: Female

Condition: Perfect

"Ready for a fight?" he asked her as she adjusted her glasses

"_**You act as if this will be an actual fight?**_" she said dully as they watched a two legged purple frog come out

"Go Toxicroak! Poison jab!" he said

Toxicroak

Type: Fighting/Poison

Lv: 58

Gender: male

Condition: normal

He said telepathically "chrys when he gets in close use thunderbolt followed up by psyshock"

She nodded as when it was a few inches away she unleashed a strong surge of electricity came from her hand getting a pained cry from the toad when it was quickly hit by a purple burst of psychic energy sending it across the field near his trainer unconscious

She looked at him again and said "I repeat you act as if that would have been a challenge"

He chuckled while the trainer said "Winner of the battle is Naruto Uzumaki from Sinnoh!" he did a mock bow as he heard an explosion up near the Lumios city tower making him go wide eyed

He activated his Holo-caster and entered Sycamore's number with it ringing until his image appeared

"Naruto Thank goodness I need you to get to the tower immediately!" he said in a hurry as Naruto asked

"Professor what's going on?!" he only said "I'll answer when you get here at the tower please hurry!"

With that said his image faded as he returned his Pokémon to they're balls as he said to the others "all of you get any civilians or Pokémon in the area as far from the tower as possible!"

He activated his At's (Yes people I added air gear to the story I hate normal rollerblades) and applied pressure to his feet as he took off jumping high into the air flying from rooftop to rooftop

00 Lumios tower 00

"Sycamore!" Naruto said landing next to the professor as he turned around to see Naruto

"Naruto thank goodness! Some group wearing red came and did something to your Garchomp while we were showing a trainer about mega evolutions" he said as he pointed up to the top of the tower

"Is that were those explosion's came from?" Naruto said as he nodded

"Yea she's been trying to fight it but the more she does the greater the damage it deals to her! You gotta hurry!" he said as Naruto nodded using his skates to trek up the side of the tower

00 top of the tower 00

"Ash this is crazy! You're going to get hurt!" a dark skinned girl with her hair done with it ending at her legs with two pigtails on the side of her head wearing a black button up blouse with markings similar to Rayquaza's in white with a small dragon Pokémon hiding in her hair this was iris from Unova who decided to join ash on his journey to see more dragon Pokémon

"We have to stop it or it's only going to hurt itself and others!" as the boy shouted with his hat flying off of his head in the wind

He went to make a step forward till he heard "_Zorin you have to stop!_"

Landing in front of him was a boy as tall as him if not slightly taller with long red hair with silver streaks stood in front of the large dragon as she stared at him with confused eyes

"_**N-Naruto! H-Help M-Me!**_" the dragon said as she struggled against hitting him

"Zorin" Garchomp

Female

Lv: 69

Condition: failing

"Hey you're going to hurt yourself get away!" ash said watching him slowly step forward as to not provoke it

"It's okay Zorin…I'm here let's get hold still and I'll get that collar off okay?" he said softly ignoring the shouts from the two behind him when she cried out as her claw gave of a electric charge slashing him across the chest just enough to get blood making him slide back

"Ugh I see her staying here hasn't made her fighting skills any duller" Naruto said getting up with the help of the two beside him

"Hey you alright?" the dark haired girl as he looked to his side

"Yeah but Zorin I gotta help her. If I can just get that collar off" Naruto said as ash patted him on the back

"We can help just tell us what we gotta do" he said getting a smirk

"I just need something to distract her long enough for me to get in close enough and remove the collar and we can get from up here" he said as a tinny blue frog hopped up to his knee

"hey cutie been some time since the last time I saw you was when I came out to Lumios the first time. Think you can give us a hand?" he asked getting a salute from the small frog as she took some of her fluffing around her neck and tossed it at garchomp's feet sticking them there

Seeing her distracted by the young frog as she would swipe at her tossing the fluff at her making her even more sticky he charged at her as he got to her collar he began to pull making her cry out loudly making the wind blow around them as ash and Iris were holding on for dear life

Spending some time on the collar he pulled out a pocket knife and began to slowly cut into the collar when he finished the collar exploded sending the two of them off the side of the tower

"Zorin! Come on you gotta wake up! We're kind of falling to our death here!" Naruto said slapping her in the face a couple of times till her eyes snapped wide open as she righted herself while seeing him fall

"Uh Zorin I would love it if you gave me a hand here!" Naruto said as he was feet from the ground when a black blur caught him as they landed revealing Garchomp though now that they were lower to the ground they all noticed the difference between a normal Garchomp and this one

She was taller than the standard Garchomp standing at 7'0 even with the predominant coloration on her being a grey bordering light black with the star on her head and the yellow on her stomach being red as her eyes were light cauldron blue

*phew* "cutting it kind of close there huh? How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing her head getting a content growl to others but to him it was "_**It was horrible! I was forced to do things I didn't want and I hurt so many people. That group…that group wanted to force me to activate my mega evolution and learn how to tap into it in hopes of recreating the world**_"

"A world in their image…" Naruto said when he felt her tongue drag across his cut chest when he heard footsteps coming in his direction

"Naruto thank goodness you and Zorin are alright. You are both alright…aren't you?" the professor asked with ash and iris looking at him with questioning glances

"yeah I'm alright Sycamore I was intending on coming back to your lab to get Zorin and chespin in hopes of starting my adventure here when you told me to come here" Naruto said when he turned to ash and iris with froakie in her arms

"Though I gotta thank these two for doing all they could to help her. Really I owe you both my gratitude" he said with a smile when sycamore said

"Alright everyone it's late and we could all use a good night's rest after the exhausting events that happened how about I let you all sleep in my lab for the day and we can deal with everything tomorrow? "he suggested getting a shrug from Naruto and the others as sycamore gave Naruto Zorin's pokeball seeing as she was having trouble staying on her feet

He had her return placing her in her slot on his multi-pokeball belt as he and the rest follow sycamore to his lab passing a flashing mirror with five images again which he brushed off again

00 between worlds 00

"_**He really is careless**_" the large dragon said only to get a huff from the only avian and two cats in the group while a purple shadowy figure with white smoke like hair watching with her arms crossed

"Yea but It is because of his nature. Though I wonder if Rayquaza's going to start her test some time soon. We got a lot of girls interested in him from just hearing about his loving nature towards pokemon and they're going to want to start soon" the purple cat said getting a nod while being nudged in the side by the other cat

"Please Mewtwo the only ones who want to test him more is the five of us and lady Arceus herself" the cat next to her nodded getting a sigh of annoyance

"geeze you are all such little kids. Ash and I both believe he's passed my test his willingness to put himself at risk to help a Pokémon shows his right to be king. For what is a king without love for his people?" the large wingless dragon said appearing in a astral form said watching the screen

"_**Rayquaza? When did you administer your test?**_" Darkrai asked turning to the large black dragon in shock

"Quite a while ago when some kids thought that since he was young he would be easy to win against until his Pokémon destroyed that quickly placed bravado. The moment the explosion happened at the tower he gave orders to get all civilians and Pokémon as possible out of the area he is already capable of taking a leadership role when necessary" she said watching him sit on the couch in the living room talking with her human form as she bandaged him while blushing getting a healthy chuckle from the girls making her huff

"Please it's not like you girls won't be blushing he's fourteen with the body of a man if you got a problem than bite me! Although you just may want to because due to moms rules I get to mate him first enjoy the show ladies" she said smugly as she turned her head looking away

She noticed he was trying to get her attention so she quickly faded from view as did the others while they continued to watch

00 sycamore's spare bedroom 00

"Iris!" Naruto said gently shaking her making her eyes widen seeing him so close as she quickly fell back letting him get a peek at her underwear from her long shirt he thought '_hmmm black stripes nice she's more developed than I thought must be because of the clothes they a little baggy on her_'

Fixing her shirt she asked "what is it?" silently hoping he saw her

"I was wondering when we were up on the tower when you helped me up I saw something" he said hesitantly wanting to play this by ear in case she was dangerous

Sensing this she reassured him by placing her hand on his shoulder "calm down Naruto I'll answer whatever it is you want to know"

He nodded liking the feel of her hands he asked "when you helped me up I saw a shadow behind you not a person's shadow but a Pokémon's a large Pokémon like a dragon...It's the same for my mom, sisters, Cynthia and fantina. Just who or what are you all?"

She smiled sitting so close next to him she placed her head on his shoulder "well Naruto have you ever wondered why Arceus chose you for these abilities you have and yes I know all about them. You'd be surprised about how fast word can spread from the lips of one Pokémon to another"

Draping her arm around his shoulder giving him a view of her breast she said "I wouldn't be surprised if that little Poochyena told the Pokémon of Hoenn all about you and your kind nature as they decide to see you for themselves. But to your question lady Arceus didn't just choose you to represent her as her chosen but as her king"

Raising an eyebrow he asked "How would a human be a legendary Pokémon's king? I mean yeah I can use aura and the abilities Pokémon use but I'm only human"

Unexpectedly she giggled "oh Naruto silly, silly, naive Naruto you are no simple human. Ash he may be human but he's lady Arceus's knight"

He asked "if I'm not human then what am I and you still didn't answer my question who are you all really?"

She smiled "well I and your mom, sisters, ands friends are Arceus's daughters so what do you think that makes you"

In a flash of light she grew slightly taller with yellow lines spreading across her body mainly her arms, legs and head she also had a long tail as her eyes took a reptilian slit

She couldn't help but laugh at his dumbfounded expression. His jaw dropped to the ground with his eyes the size of dinner plates

"I know I look good cutie but I still have more to tell you" she said picking his jaw up from the ground and sat next to him with her tail wrapped around his waist pulling him in closer

"Now to your possible unasked question if why are Arceus's children involved in human society and why we're here or possibly why is your mother and sisters legendaries it's simple" she said bringing her face closer to his

"What is it then?" he said softly as her face was close to his own that he could feel her breath on his lips

"You" she said sealing her lips against his as she sat on his lap feeling her tongue brush against his lips she brought her arms around his neck massaging her nails in his scalp while he opened his mouth letting her tongue dart in wrestling with his own

The two went on for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes when the two separated with a string of saliva between them

Panting he said feeling a wet spot form on his sweat pants while she felt something poke her in the thigh he said panting "why me? I mean I'm nothing special why did you all choose me?"

Smiling she brought her face to his neck she said soft "oh Naruto its simple not only are you the absolute best choice. Your kind, compassionate towards all Pokemon, you don't think of them as weapons or tools. You see us all for what we are living beings who feel what humans do. Love, hate, fear, joy all things the heart experiences. You know this more than any human could imagine. This is why all of us chose you to be our king and mate. Although you had to pass a test we will each give you and its safe to say you passed mine when you first touched down in Kalos"

Still dazed feeling her rub herself against him he said "t-test? What test?"

Kissing his neck she said "to see if you have the quality each of us looks for as a king and mate. I wouldn't be surprised if you passed quite a few of the girl's tests already seeing as we've been watching you since the moment you were born. And ever since then you've proven yourself time and again. Though for the ones you've already passed meeting them will just be a formality"

Pushing against him till he was on his back lying down on the couch with her lying on top of him she said "And with you passing my test you have proven that"

Looking down at him as she sat up sitting on his stomach her hand glowed till a pokeball with Rayquaza's markings showed in her hand with the ball being black "you also have the right to have me assist you in battle as my trainer just as you will have the right for the others but first"

00 Lemon 00

She took of her shirt showing her wearing a black bra with matching panties in which Naruto was wide eyed

She said "Naruto to solidify you being my mate you have to do the act with me"

She kissed him again more feverishly as she slid her hands up and down his chest with his hands sliding up and down his waist making her moan into they're kiss

His they're hands continued to explore the other's body as his hands were holding tightly to her waist while her hands slid down to the hem of his t-shirt and went under it to his bandaged covered chest feeling his muscles feeling herself grow hotter

Pulling away he looked her in the eyes and saw love, devotion and lust evident in her eyes when she pulled her hands behind her back undoing her bra showing her high C-cup breast heave in time with the rapid rise and fall of her chest

She smiled and pushed her chest out proudly "you can touch me on more than just my hips you know? I'm not made of glass besides woman love it when you touch us. It makes us feel like we're wonderful pieces of art being appreciated"

He nodded smiling as he touched her breast taking her left in his left hand gently massaging them in his hands getting an appreciative moan as he brought himself closer to her taking a tentative lick to her neck

"oooh that feels good. I guess you sleeping with your girls were a good thing. Ah right there!" she exclaimed as he got bolder pushing her on her back bringing her left breast to his mouth gently biting the bud while his right hand massaged and tweaked her right

His left hand slowly caressed the dragon turned human's body as it felt every curve every muscle twitch under his touch till he got to her core as he said "I gotta know what I'm doing to please them"

She gasped feeling something invade her folds

00 between worlds 00

"_**Oh this is getting hot! Though I hate it that iris got to test him first who's going next?**_" Giratina asked only to get silence as a response causing her to turn seeing all of the girls stare with glazed looks of lust in they're eyes

She rolled her eyes and roared getting their attention saying "if you all could get your mind out of the gutter we can find out who it is will be going next?"

"Oh come off it Giratina you want to go just as much as us but to be fair it should be the one who knows him better" Mewtwo said when all five said "That's me!"

They glared as Raikou and Lugia gave they're reasons "We're his big sisters. When he was alone we would always be there for him. If anyone should get to go next it's us!"

Mewtwo interjected "Oh girls please I'm his mother! I've carried him for nine months and nursed him giving us a bond that so few mother and children share. If anyone goes next it's me!"

"I was the first friend he's made that day I'm going first!" the large dragon said only to get a huff

"Please! He and I share a connection as adventurous souls his music speaks to me I'm going!" Darkrai said

The five glared at each other with such intensity that electricity sparked between them as they charged at each other creating a large dust cloud as different attacks came from it in different directions

00 real world 00

"Oh that feels so good!" she said pushing him back as she leaned back feeling his growing member poke her

She grew a sly grin saying while grinding against it "oh? It seems someone's excited but I would be lying if I said I wasn't myself"

Standing up she turned herself around positioning them in a sixty nine while she pulled his sweatpants down revealing his 10' member making her go wide eyed

00 between worlds 00

"_**My god!**_" Giratina exclaimed getting the other girls attention when the girls saw what caused this they're eyes popped out of their heads as they eyed his member

All the girls there mouths started to water as she Mewtwo turned to Raikou and Lugia as they nodded and attacked them from behind standing on top of them making it impossible to move

"I think me and my daughters will be paying him a visit seeing as we won this fight now let's watch shall we?" she said getting comfortable with the others doing the same

00 real world 00

'It's massive! I'm kind of afraid to think what would happen if I were a normal human' she thought when she gasped feeling naruto's tongue invade her folds

Pushing the thought aside she slowly took him into her mouth taking in seven of the ten inches down her throat suppressing her gag reflex as Naruto's tongue delved into her folds expertly while another finger rubbed her clit making her stiffen feeling electricity surge through her

Feeling themselves get closer they speed up the process as Naruto gently bit down on her clit making her explode in his waiting mouth while she felt him throb in her mouth sending rope after rope inside her mouth making her moan at the taste

"hmmm Naruto that was great but somewhere else needs to be filled and a lot. I hope you know but the rooms are sound proof from the inside out so nobody will hear us in here but we can hear them out there" she said sauntering towards the bed as she slowly removed her panties making him harder than earlier

He got up walking towards her as he gripped her hips looking her in the eye as she gripped his member placing it at her core nodding as he slowly pushed in till his entire rod was buried inside her making her eyes snap open giving a silent scream

Feeling him pry her tight slit open she thought 'god he's right at my womb! Any normal woman would have died just from penetration. And if him being born from a legendary means anything oh boy!'

She was panting just from him being in her as she nodded saying "you can move now"

He nodded and started off slow as he got a tight grip on her hips as the two moaned from the pleasure as the two went faster the more her mind began to numb from the pleasure as her eyes rolled back with her tongue loling out of her mouth as his hips were now a blur

"Oh god Naruto!" she exclaimed hitting her fourth orgasm when he only hit his second as her stomach began to swell and was loving the feeling of him inside her

"You like that iris?" he asked teasingly as he felt something take over him and brought his face closer to her neck

"Yes! I love it more!" she said opening her eyes as her eyes were reptilian as the two of them bit each other on the shoulder as a dragon forming a circle appeared on both of their shoulders as the both of them felt each other's limit iris locked her legs around his waist when he was about to pull out biting even harder into the mark as he did the same

'_Cum inside me!_' Naruto heard her say in his head as he exploded inside her completely filling her womb with his seed giving her the appearance of a woman who's two months pregnant as he collapsed beside her in the bed with her tail has wrapped around his waist bringing the two of them closer together

00 between worlds 00

"Wow the two of them went for at least three hours without rest! Come on Mewtwo let one of us go next please!" Darkrai asked pleadingly only to get a negative shake of the head from all three girls

"**nope you two lost the battle and we won so you gotta wait after us**" Lugia said getting a groan from the two of them as they each left with Mewtwo thinking 'just wait son mommies coming for you'

00 next morning 00

"hmmm what a dream I thought iris was a legendary and I'm also a legendary with the others wanting me as they're mate" he thought out loud getting a satisfied moan as he heard a soft voice come from behind him

"That was no dream that numb feeling between my legs is proof. And also cute additions" she said making him raise an eyebrow as she pointed to the wolf like ears and tail that had stainless steel/gold rings piercing his tail making him wonder as he saw flame like markings stretch across every part of his body

"How the hell are there rings in my tail? On second thought why the hell do I have ears and a tail? And what's with these markings?" he asked getting a shrug

"On the rings no clue I wonder the same thing myself. For the ears and tail it's obvious as you are the son of a legendary and have been chosen to be Arceus's king as such you have to live forever and like the rest of us you're an animal. Thirdly the markings could be similar to how lady Evangeline has the black stripes on her body how they look on your body when you reach your full form is beyond me" she said shrugging getting up from the bed as she got the remaining essence from last night out of her

"So how would I hide them? I mean people would be chasing after me if I just walked around Kalos with ears and a tail. I mean that would be like standing under a giant neon sign that shouted out '_NEW LEGENDARY COME CATCH ME!_'" he asked as she changed into a black sleeveless sweater and black jeans and boots

Thinking it over she said watching him remove the bandages showing a large vertical slash across his chest that had healed until it was only a scar

Snapping out of it she said "Well like me and the others we hide our true forms and even change our human form by focusing on what we want to look like so just imagine how you normally look without the additions"

Nodding he closed his eyes as he felt an painful strain as muscles and bones readjusted and aligned till his ears and tail vanished along with the markings leaving only large armbands similar to the rings on his tail

"How do you feel?" she asked knowing that the first couple of changes are going to be a pain in the ass

"ugh feels like my body was ripped open and tossed through a grinder how do you and the others deal with it?" he said popping his muscles and such as he placed on clothing similar to yesterdays except they were the opposite in color

"Yeah it's been eon's since we've learned how to do it and it only takes a couple of transformations to adjust. Don't worry you'll grow into it now let's get going so we can see professor sycamore" she said kissing him on the cheek as she swayed her hips out of the room making him roll his eyes as he followed her out of the room

_**00 lab 00**_

"Morning everyone!" iris said as she was greeted with a series of groans as she and Naruto grabbed their pokeballs with iris's on the main belt around his waist

"Hmmm no greetings till coffee" ash said as he stood in front of the coffee pot with the others as he raised an eyebrow at iris

"Ash isn't the morning starly type as you haven't noticed. Anyways Naruto you pick what starter you're going to take with you on your beginning journey?" she asked getting a nod

"Yeah I'm picking chespin. She has a good defense and can be quite the power hitter if trained properly" he said sitting at the table releasing his Pokémon as he greeted them all while the girls gave Naruto and iris a sly look

"Morning girls ready for our first trip in Kalos?" he asked getting a nod from each of them as he walked up to Zorin asking

"How you feeling Zorin?" he asked gently rubbing her head getting an appreciative purr

"_**I'm doing better now but I would feel great if I could kick the bastards who used me as a living puppets ass!...why do I smell sex on you?**_" she asked getting a chuckle from iris as she walked up placing her hand on zorin's head

'_**That would be because Rayquaza herself mated him. I hope you all don't mind sharing him with me and the other girls that are sure to join**_' she said getting a shocked look from her and the others thanks to the mental link formed by chrys as they all turned to Naruto as he sighed

'_I'll tell you all later when we get to somewhere private but trust me when I say that the stuff she told me and you will see will effectively blow your minds_'

They agreed as ash walked back with a cup of coffee saying "morning guys and I heard you iris not a morning starly my right eye. So Naruto I gotta ask how long have you been a trainer?"

He shrugged "officially? When I get my pokedex. Unofficially since I was four and meet chrys, hitz and kagutsuchi and became a professor"

Getting a surprised look from the boy he asked "you're a professor? But aren't you a little young?"

Thinking it over he said "I guess but I guess it's all in the opinion of another person. I was tested by my god father and god mother with they're associates to see my knowledge on Pokémon and I passed all of their tests with ease. Not wanting this intellect to go to waste they got me my license as a professor where I worked with each of them. Sycamore and I have been working on two projects together"

Ash was interested and asked "what are they?"

Naruto said taking a seat after a woman brought him and iris a cup of coffee on the couch "well one thing is the possibility of a new type of Pokémon called the fairy type which would explain why the standard moves don't work as well on them as it normally would. And the other I'm sure you already know from yesterday"

"So you've been studying mega evolutions? What possessed you to do that?" he asked

"Well I guess the thought came to me when I studied about fossils" Naruto said getting a puzzling look from not only ash but the legendary dragon herself

"Fossils?" they said getting a nod

"That's right. I thought what if fossils weren't the only type of Pokémon to exist what if the Pokémon of today were a more docile form of what they once were? Thinking this I found several odd stones outside of the standard fire, water, leaf, sun, dawn and dusk stone. These stones held the actual dna of a Pokémon that when held let them temporarily acquire they're former form" he said gesturing to his Pokémon

"So ash since you never had the chance to see a mega evolution how about I show you?" he asked getting an excited nod from the both of them

"Sure I was looking forward to it!" he said as Zorin walked forward transforming when he hit the button on his black wrist band

It looked like the standard mega Garchomp except its color scheme was similar to when it was earlier and she had scythe like blades where her claws were along with additional spikes on her stomach and legs

"Wow that's a mega evolution!" ash said excited as Naruto nodded

"Yup there is still so little to understand about the evolution, they're abilities and what changes it brings to a Pokémon's personality. That's why I want to study it no matter how long it takes" Naruto said getting a pat on the shoulder as he rubbed zorin's head getting a satisfied purr

"and with the rate your going it shouldn't take too long for you so you guys did you pick what starter you'd take with you?" sycamore asked getting out for pokeballs

"I'll take chespin I could use more grass types in my group and she's a strong one in will" Naruto said walking towards chespin with a green version of the twilight ball in hand

"You want to travel with me clover?" he said getting a questioning look from the chipmunk

"_**Clover? What kind of name is that? If I'm going to travel with you and your friends I gotta have a badass name handsome**_" she said in a huff getting a chuckle from him as he gently rubbed her head

"Alright then if not clover how about integra? Or seras?" he suggested getting her to think them over as she nodded

"_**Yeah Integra…I like the sound of that alright hot stuff you got yourself a deal!**_" she said slapping the pokeball's button as she was drawn in making him chuckle to his team

'_Seems we have another high spirited friend huh girls?_' he said telepathically as they all agreed mentally as he reviewed the info he got from her

"_**Integra" Chespin **_

_**Female**_

_**Lv: 5**_

"so ash who are you going to choose? Got a preferred fighting style in mind or what?" he asked as he watched him grab froakie's pokeball as he tossed it in the air as froakie jumped in the air hitting the button letting it be sent inside it

He saw froakie's information before it returned to its ball as it read

_**Froakie **_

_**Male **_

_**Lv: 5**_

"I just go by how a Pokémon feels to me" he said making Naruto raise an eyebrow

"How they feel to you?" he said questioningly as he and his pokemon looked at iris who shrugged as a response

"Yeah! People always go after strong Pokémon who think they'll always win a battle with little training. I want to show that even a weak Pokémon can beat a tough opponent if given the proper respect and care" he said with conviction as Naruto saw all of ash's Pokémon appear behind him making him nod

"Yeah I see where you're coming from. To show that even a Pokémon with a type disadvantage can win against the stronger foe" he said getting a nod while they turned to iris that chose a peculiar bat like Pokémon

His contacts showed

_**Noivern **_

_**Male**_

_**Lv: 10**_

He saw that it had a strong will just like froakie did and knew that with a legendary training him and ash with his will things were going to be interesting as time goes on

"Excellent now then-""WAIT!" sycamore said when he was interrupted by a feminine yell

They all turned to the door as a girl wearing a black dress shirt and red skirt came running in

"Ah it's good to see you made it and fenniken is all ready for you Serena. These three were just about to start their journey as well" he said as she looked at them when her and Naruto's eyes met like iris she had a large shadow behind her except the figure was to hazy to identify

He shrugged as she said "sorry professor I had my alarm clock set too late if it weren't for mom's fletchling waking me up I wouldn't have made it. I ran all the way here"

Laughing he said "Oh it's alright Serena anyways as I was about to say I need you all to do something for me. I need you all to complete the pokedex as you know Pokémon are ever growing and changing. I need you to fill it add information of new Pokémon that haven't been seen before"

They nodded as he handed them each a pokedex with Serena's being blue, ash's being red, and iris's being a forest green while Naruto's was white with black lines

"Alright so do you all know where you're going to start first in your journey?" he asked as Naruto and ash said

"I'm going to enter the Kalos League!" the two said at the same time as they shared a glare at each other making iris sigh

"You two are such little kids getting so worked up over something like this" she shook her head as she introduced herself to the new girl

"Hi my name's iris, the two idiots over there is Naruto and ash. We just got here in Kalos and are about to go on our adventure. You are?" she said with her hand extended

"I'm Serena it's nice to meet you. And do you think I can join you guys? The three of you look like you all have quite the bit of experience as a trainer and I could learn quite a bit from you all" the new girl said hopefully grabbing her hand as the two of them shared a mental conversation

'_So your one as well never met a legend native to another region_' iris said as the girl was surprised as she saw a large dragon

'_So you're the first to fully interact with our king Rayquaza? How would you judge him?_' she said

'_He already had passed my test if not passed a few girls just by watching him or from his mother and sisters reports. He passed mine from him just landing in Kalos and saving his Garchomp, he's got a strong sense of loyalty that alone let him pass my test_' she responded as they watched Naruto and his Pokémon get to know they're newest addition

'_Okay but how would you __judge him?_' she reiterated putting emphasis on the judge watching her blush with a bit of drool

She said in a haze '_I can still feel him. With him being born from a legendary he's got stamina in spades and so big…_'

That was more than enough to get Serena's mind to wonder as they failed to notice ash and Naruto walk to them

"Girls hello!...IRIS IT'S TEAM ROCKET THEY'RE AFTER THE POKEMON!" ash said hoping to get them to come back to the waking world to receive nothing

The two boys looked at each other shrugging as the two of them sat on the side talking waiting for the two of them to snap out of it

Watching them ash said "they're going to be a while…aren't they?"

Naruto only nodded saying "yeah also I saw your battle during the Sinnoh league against that Paul guy gotta admit that last fight was something that had Hitz at the edge of her seat cheering your infernape on"

Surprised he asked "you saw that?"

Smiling Naruto said "yup we always watch the league tournaments to learn new fighting styles and how to use our moves. In fact that counter shield was an interesting one indeed. And how you super heated the field to remove the poison that was defiantly with your team fighting against the odds"

The trainer was embarrassed he said "thanks though I wish my last battle turned out differently"

He nodded saying "yeah I know you fought that Tobias guy. He pulled out a Darkrai and Latios. Your Pokémon were spent just fighting Darkrai as is but that was over kill. Oh well I believe a loss isn't a loss until you give up everything between now and then is learning experience"

The hat wearing teen nodded saying "that's some good words to live by. Tell me why travel when you're a professor"

He noticed naruto's Pokémon grew solemn he listened to Naruto say "growing up my parents hardly made any time for me or at all. It was always about my sisters even on my birthday it was about my sisters. I wanted to have what they did, friends, praise, warm affection…I never experienced that growing up from my parents…well my dad anyways"

Leaning against amaterasu's tail he continued unaware of other people listening from this world and the world beyond "As a small child a part of me always knew my father never wanted me, and did all he could to exclude me from family events. My sister Elisa's fashion shows, Skyla's Aerial performances, mom's contests appearances, parties the family would be invited to I was never a part of always pawned off to my god father and god mother rowan and juniper. They practically raised me as they're blood child as I've helped them with they're labs"

"It was then I realized I had some weird connection with pokemon that went beyond that of a simple bond with them. It was eleven years ago today when I met hitz, chrys and kagutsuchi" Naruto said as he looked to the ceiling

_**00 flashback 00**_

_I had just heard as my family wouldn't be here to celebrate my birthday again for the third year in a row. And even though I knew to never get my hopes up…as a child it still tore at my heart to know my family would rather party with people than be with their own son and brother. It hurt so much that when I heard from they're video conversation while I stood in the hallway with Juniper as rowan and I stood in the hallway I ran right outside in the pounding rain ignoring my surrogate family's calls to stop._

_I just wanted to get away from it all and ran as far as my legs would let me not caring how far I ran or to where. I think I ran so far I believe I left the town. The rain was hitting so hard I felt my bones go numb from the biting cold._

_I was just in another forest when I saw a large light and I ran hoping to seek warmth only to see a large pack of infernape with a differently colored one standing over a injured black furred Chimchar who had a cut over her eye who was barely conscious, a black colored Ralts with her dress bleeding in tatters unconscious, and a albino riolu glaring defiantly at the imposing group as a group of Lucario and gardevoir/gallade soon joined. _

_At first I wanted to ignore them seeing as it had nothing to do with me until I heard them throw insults at the group like freak, weakling, abomination…Those comments struck accord with me and made me mad. I guess they reminded me of myself._

_I don't quite remember what happened partway through except I threw mud balsl at the pack leader's eyes bringing everyone's attention to me but I remember everything that was said_

"_**What is a human doing here! Leave boy and you won't get hurt!**__" the alpha of the infernape said watching me stand directly in front of them with my arms wide open _

"_Why are you hurting them! What did they do to deserve this!__" I said as my eyes continued to burn like when I left I felt the burning affect not only my eyes but my body as every cell felt like an inferno _

"_**What does it matter to you boy! These three outcast have been a bother to us from the beginning and I'm just removing the trash starting with my excuse of a daughter!**__" he said making Naruto glare harder _

"_So your going to hurt them because of something stupid! Wow and here I thought humans were the idiotic species in the world but I guess you and those group of infernape, Lucario and gardevoir make a pretty damn close second!__" I said and I knew I really pissed them off with that comment though I saw the three semi-conscious girls behind me stare wide eyed _

"_**What did you say brat! Get out of the way or your next to face our wrath!**__" I saw a blue gallade say as he and a yellow Lucario walk to the front standing next to the infernape making me square my shoulders. Even though I didn't show it that day I was afraid _

"_No! If you want to hurt them you'll have to get through me. I don't care if they did something wrong what your doing isn't right!__" I said making them growl as they charged _

_To me everything moved in slow motion as I felt my body go into auto-pilot as I ducked under the Infernape's right hook and kicked its legs from underneath him as pushed it forcefully into the charging Lucario _

_I didn't notice the gallade till the last second as at the last second I felt a shattering combo be delivered to my stomach breaking a few ribs and to my right arm as I attempted to block _

_The force alone was enough to send me flying into the tree next to downed pre-evolutions. I saw them about to attack the girls with a combined long range attack feeling my body draw on an energy I never felt before but it seemed so soothing as the ache's and broken bones went numb as I ran in the attacks path _

_I expected to get blown sky high but to my surprise I blocked it with my hands out creating a large green dome. Somehow I had used protect! A Pokémon move! Like myself the gathered group and even new viewers were surprised as I heard a few mutters about me using that technique _

_Of course I wasn't paying much attention as I stared the now on edge leaders down as he felt several moves get downloaded into his head and the types they are as he ran at the infernape as his hands glowed a ominous purple as blades formed _

"_Psycho cut!" I said slashing at the first fighting type as it hit him in the solar plexus making him keel over as Naruto felt the psychic fighter run at him _

_He felt his hands change again into claws that glowed red with vicious red as he slammed his hands down into the ground creating a shockwave "Night Crash!"_

_A large red dome appeared growing outward with me at the center as the only thing the girls told me they could see was a hazy outline and glowing purple/hazel eyes _

_The blast was so strong it sent the fighter flying past the mass Pokémon group and through a large tree head first knocking him unconscious as Naruto's senses tell him to duck as a large bone club swing overhead _

_Rolling out of the way I felt my lungs burn as I exhaled releasing a burst of fire from my mouth as I performed a cartwheel coating myself in a wheel of fire tackling the fighter leaving his body sliding into his group _

_My body was now so hot that the rain that once felt so cold was now non-existent as the rain turned to steam against my skin while my clothes were now scraps of smoldering cloth hanging off my body _

_Even though my body was running on fumes I didn't want them to think I was about to fall so I said "__If you all don't want to end up like your leaders I'd walk away now__" _

_They were hesitant until I willed what energy to gather into my hand until I had a large orb throwing it at nearby unoccupied tree turning it into wood chips _

"_I guess I mumbled I said. LEAVE. NOW!__" he reiterated making them pick up their leaders as they left until a small group of female Lucario, gardevoir, and infernape were left as they hugged him as they gave they're thanks for protecting their daughters and asked me to be there for them _

_I could barely stand. My body wanted to fall apart but I fought against that as I cautiously walk towards them as I saw them get defensive I gave my best available friendly face as possible as I said "__It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you medical attention okay? Would it be easier if I gave you my name?__" _

_They nodded as I smiled "__my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Will you let me get you medical attention? I promise you I will not do anything to harm you nor will the people I'm taking you to.__"_

_Again they nodded as I noticed the Chimchar's flame was barely going as I went to pick her up and place her in my shirt making sure her flame didn't diminish any further than it has. I picked up the others as I held them in my good arm making my way back to the lab._

_What had originally take me minutes had taken me hours as my body was worn and broken with the only thing keeping me going was the will to get them help_

_**00 end flashback 00**_

"The tongue lashing I had gotten from auntie Jupiter and uncle rowan was not a pleasant one as they mended to their wounds and mine as I had remained bed ridden for months. Hehe oh man was my mom pissed partially at me and partially her knowing that if she had been more forceful at that time I wouldn't have gotten hurt. My sisters gave the silent treatment until I had to pull out the stops" he said gaining a wistful smile that he and his first three friends shared

"_**Yeah your mom didn't let you out of her sight since she got back your sisters too. You had to give them each a X-transceiver so they would calm down about where he was**_" Hitz said laughing only to get slapped in the back of the head from an innocently whistling Weavile

"Pull out the stops?" Serena said watching Naruto rub his face in his hands

"I had to give them the lilipup eyes with a fake tear combo eventually I got them to concede after that" he said earning a laugh from everyone present even his Pokémon making him groan while glaring at his team '_traitors!_'

"Anyways after that the three of us had each other's back and I had made my first friends ever on that night as they never left my side. A month after that I was tested for my professor's test and passed, and that was when I got my goal to make a name for myself as more than oh it's Minato's son. I want to become someone to remember years from now. That's why I'm going to win the Kalos league and earn enough money to create a region wide tournament for everyone to participate regardless if they're a professional or child" he said getting a nod as everyone present listened to his story

"Is that the only reason why you've entered the league?" ash asked getting a negative

"No I also wanted to join to see more Pokémon. To learn more about them and how they act compared to a Pokémon from a region not native to its own. Just yesterday I saw pidgy, and other Pokémon that belong in their native regions. I want to know how they act in places uncommon for them" Naruto explained getting a wide eyed look from the new girl

"You're really devoted to Pokémon aren't you Naruto?" she said getting a nod

"Of course people are able to do and explore some many things and places because of Pokémon. I want to learn as much as I can as possible" he said with conviction

Having enough of the conversation sycamore turned they're conversation back to what they had all come here for

"anyways everyone. As I was asking are you all ready to begin your journey?" he asked getting a nod from each of them as they packed all of they're things

"Naruto, Ash just a word of warning the first gym is a couple towns back and it's a bug type be careful she's a tough one" he said walking away

"oh and don't forget to send me reports on your pokedex when you've got the chance alright?" he said as they gave a positive response as they left his lab walking towards the first gym and the beginning of they're adventure

_**Hyoton: Yeah I'm going to end the chapter there. So what do you think excluding the lemon? Pretty in depth about how Naruto can understand Pokémon and the use of their abilities right? And what about Naruto, Hitz, Kagutsuchi, and chrys's backstory? Was there enough drama or not enough sad sob story where you hear that depressing music you hear when something bad happens in Naruto like the funeral for the third hokage?**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think of the first two chapters and for those who are wondering when I'm going to update the Raven's guardian wolf demon and Shien'engan as I've said before I'll do it when I get back into the swing of things. I've suffered a few emotional problems like my grandfather's fight with cancer as he gets better then worse in a drop of a hat. Then my grandmother had a major surgery so that had added a few tons of stress. I just gotta de-clog my thoughts and let my thoughts go. So till I do I'm going to do stories I've come up with as a means to passify you all and let you know I'm still alive and kick'n…Is it kicken, kickn' or kick'n? oh well hyoton signing off**_


	3. Battle at the gym and another joins

_**Hyoton: Sup people of the world how are my favorite readers I'm doing pretty nifty myself dealing with the crazy weather here. But I'm surviving just fine…just fine**_

_**Anyways if anyone's read my Daughter of the harlequin update for chapter 2 I will be picking up the shien'engan and The Raven's guardian Wolf Demon but they will be slow so don't hold me to a quick rate of update. Gotta find my flow**_

_**Anyways here is the summary**_

_**Summary: Summary: Naruto the third born son of Sinnoh's electric gym leader Minato Namikaze and Hoenn's Top Coordinator Kushina Uzumaki was born with a frail heart and was dying until Arceus in her wisdom chose Naruto to be her successor and future king of legendaries. At birth he was always over shadowed by his two sisters who he loved dearly but decided to make a name for himself. **_

_**Naruto God-like /Smart Naruto/Pokemon Naruto/ Understanding of Pokemon language/Pokémon professor/ researcher/ candidate for either elite four or frontier brain position/Use of Aura and Pokémon moves and types/Use of mega evolutions.**_

_**Will be a harem consisting of Pokemon and humans seeing as he is both a human and Pokémon Air gear elements, Naruto elements are contained**_

_**Let's get started**_

* * *

_**00 Santalune city 00**_

"I still can't believe you got me to cut my hair…nobody has ever gotten me to cut my hair not even my mom or sisters. You know how long it took me to get it that way?" Naruto griped as he, Ash, Iris and they're newest addition Serena had meet in Lumios where they passed a barber shop and clothing store where the girls had changed his and ash's image

"Aw you're still going on about that? You should be thanking us you looked like you just rolled out of bed" Serena said elbowing him in the shoulder as Naruto heard a chuckle from behind him to see his three girls and a recently joined Chespin following close behind laughing before they stopped seeing his glare

"You might as well get over it Naruto. I had to get over it when they got rid of my hat you had to get rid of your hair equal exchange" Ash said as they passed a mirror which the girls pulled him and ash to

Naruto now wore his At's as usual but now wore a pair of black vinyl jeans with the two belts holding his pokeballs, a white button up shirt with a black zip up jacket as a grey vinyl messenger bag hung over his shoulder as well as a pair of wide framed red lens goggles hung around his neck

Ash wore a pair of black boots with red checkered jeans, with that he had a grey plaid shirt with a black undershirt underneath with his standard backpack and a pair of black sunglasses that were a modified version of naruto's contact lenses which he made a pair for the others as well

They had back tracked for well over a week and trained together getting to know they're new Pokémon as both ash and Serena caught them a couple of Pokémon. They trained together while Integra grew training with his other Pokémon helping her learn new techniques and started working on her stamina, strength and defense. While she was by all regards weaker than his other girls she was making wonderful progress especially with this all only being two weeks since they're meeting.

"I may get over it but I will never forget it. Anyways getting over that, we're close to the Pokémon center. How about we stop there and then check out the gym?" He suggested getting a nod from the others

While walking Naruto couldn't help but get this feeling that he was going to meet more girls like iris and Serena. He knew she was a legendary but he had nothing to go about it as her shadow was a hazy mist while everyone else's was blaringly obvious as a type of Pokémon. Another thing he noticed was Iris's shadow was no longer just a draconic shadow but Rayquaza who constantly kept an eye on him and knew when he was looking at her she would grin or do something else to convey an emotion.

He also started to see a giant shadow appear behind him that while slightly hazy appeared to be lupine in appearance with what appeared to be multiple tails fanned out behind it.

* * *

_**00 Pokémon center 00**_

"So ash how long has this team rocket been following you? I mean it would seem ridiculous that they're after a single Pikachu…no offense buddy" Naruto said to the little electric mouse who sat on ash's shoulder

"_**No problem Naruto. But they claim it's because I have more power than a regular Pikachu**_" the electric mouse said with sparks discharged off his cheeks

"It's because Pikachu is just that amazing of a Pokémon. They've been after us since Kanto and they haven't got him yet. Though I wonder why they just don't go out in the wild for a Pikachu especially here…I mean we've come across what ten Pikachu in the matter of five minutes walking through the forest" Ash said while walking through the doors of the Pokémon center to see a large lobby with a bellow ground circular couch and table

"Let's let everyone rest so we can get to cooking" Naruto said which excited everyone because they all loved his cooking while they followed him to the counter

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon center, do you need any assistance?" the nurse joy asked with a warming smile

"Yes we would like our Pokémon to be healed and could I use your kitchen to cook for me and my friends?" He asked getting a nod as she gave them directions while taking they're Pokémon as hitz and the others outside they're pokeballs followed with Pikachu on her shoulder

"Oh Naruto, could you make some extra food for a few sick Pokémon as well?" She asked getting a nod from the boy

* * *

_**00 kitchen 00**_

"Alright let's see what we have to work with in terms of ingredients…" Naruto said rolling up his sleeves and throwing on an apron as he and the others went through the cabinets

"We've got berries on my end" Ash said pulling out three crates of berries of various assortments

"We've got vitamins over here" Iris said bringing out a few boxes of different vitamins and boosters

"I've got containers of minerals for different types of Pokémon in here" Serena said bringing out large cylinder after cylinder of minerals to cater to a Pokémon's diet

"And I've got grains over here. Alright we got enough to make enough for our Pokémon and the sick ones…Let's get started" Naruto said as they all started to gather ingredients for different Pokémon mixed with berries and vitamins as they followed his directions

* * *

_**00 sick ward 00**_

Walking to the sick ward they had a large tray full of food and drinks for the sick as they opened the door seeing a large room filled with several Pokémon a light blue froakie, a bed ridden houndour, a pale skrelp and a yellow goomy

"Foods ready everyone. I've got enough for all of you so eat up and enjoy" Naruto said as they all placed a large tray of food for the various Pokémon with nurse joy nearby

"Thank you so much for doing this Naruto" She said in appreciation as he and the others waved it off

"It's fine nurse joy. Though for many of these Pokémon they look like they've seen better days…what happened to them?" he asked as they seemed defensive against him

"It's become an annual case. A trainer is unhappy with they're Pokémon or they find something they don't like about them and the trainer abandons them or I find them being abused by their trainer and take away the trainer's license. These are the recent ones especially this little one" She said gesturing over to four small silver Eevee who were shaking looking at them with fearful eyes

Naruto said growling "Sometimes humans make me sick. These four couldn't be older than a few months old. Is there anything we could do for all of them?"

"The most we can do is take care of them. I was hoping we could find them all a couple of loving trainers who will take care of them. Could you all do it?" She asked getting wide eyed looks from them

They were going to object until they felt something paw at them making them look down with an Eevee looking up at them making them give in

"Alright we will so who wants to join us?" Naruto asked seeing each of them step forward with a small Eevee on each of their shoulders as the light blue froakie hopped on his other shoulder

Houndour went to Serena, Ash got skrelp, and Iris got Goomy each of which were just as happy and hoped this trainer wouldn't be like they're last as they each pulled out a pokeball and placed them in them after which they let them out to eat

"I know you four will take good care of them. And thank you, they've been here for some time now since they're trainers abused them. Anyways here are your Pokémon they're in perfect health" She said giving them they're pokeballs

"So what are you four doing here? Come to challenge the gym?" She asked getting a nod from both Naruto and ash while Selina was undecided

"I'm coming along with them to see all the dragon types I can to become a dragon master. I got a ways to go before I get that far though" Iris said scratching her head

"Well you've made a good start. Skrelp evolves into a dragon type, and goomy is a dragon type. Actually there are a few dragons in the Kalos dessert on route 13 the power plant you'll see two or three types or some that evolves into a dragon" She said with a smile getting one in exchange from Iris who was excited to see the different dragon types

"Hey nurse joy I have a question is the gym still open?" Ash asked seeing that it was quite late since they arrived to the town at five and now looking at the clock they saw it was now eight

Shaking her head she said "No I'm afraid she closed the gym about two hours ago. But she will be open at one tomorrow afternoon if you're in a hurry to get your badge"

* * *

_**00 pokemon center lobby 00**_

The two boys were excited and nodded as she led them all to the couch saying "It's a shame to say that the rooms are all full for the time being. But if you wish you can stay on the couch while I light a fire"

They nodded as Iris said "That would be nice thanks so much"

The nurse simply wished them all good night and left them all to they're devices while they all sat on the couch with the t.v. going

"You know Naruto I gotta ask" Serena asked with Eevee who she named rose and Houndour that was named cynder were curled up against each other making quite the cute sight

"What's up?" He said now wearing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt much like ash, while Iris wore a large shirt as Serena wore a pair of pjs with stars on them

"I heard you talk about your dream but where would you hold a large tournament like that? And how many rounds would there be for it…I mean there are hundreds if not thousands of trainers and professional trainers in the regions" She asked

"I was wondering that too. How would everyone hold a spot?" Ash asked as Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and a pen

Drawing a few diagrams he said "well first it would start out as a pre-requisite round. Trainers would be given a special device that recorded they're battle ratios of wins and losses within a time span of at least a month"

Showing the next of several boats he continued "For the first round trainers would battle on a boat for the first round to lower the numbers even more depending on how many participate"

The next showed a fleet of smaller boats "the third round would be considered a race where a trainer or more could work together as they raced with they're Pokémon to reach the island when the set amount of trainers to reach the island first or within the time given will proceed to the next round"

"It sounds like just a big elimination round" Ash said receiving nods from the others getting a shrug from the boy

"Eh that's to be expected with how many trainers that may participate. Though after those few rounds the battles will be on land in four corners of the island, as team battles for several rounds till they're the last teams left" he said showing one with different elements to test they're adaptation to different environments and other peoples fighting styles

And the diagram was a single arena "And the final round is where the teams that made it to the finals will battle each other until one person on each team is left with Pokémon that can still fight. The remaining Pokémon will fight and the trainer left will proceed to the semi-finals. Once there they will fight and proceed to the finals and so on"

"geez Naruto you sure put a lot of thought into this huh?" Ash said laying back with Pikachu and Eevee laying on his stomach

"Eh I've been thinking this over since I was a kid. It would be simple to have so much time to think things through though I still have some kinks to iron out. By the time we finish the Kalos region I should have everything down" He explained as Iris chimed in

"And then there is funding. Getting permission to build on the island, and sponsors" she said getting a groan

"Yeah there is all that. I already got a steady funding from my creating the holo-caster and the x-transceiver. I was going to mass produce my At's as a means of trainers getting around faster than on a bike but there are a few kinks I'm working out. Plus I've got some funding from the other champions and the director of the pokemon league" He said getting a wide eyed look from ash

"You know ?!" He said jolting up making Pikachu and Eevee fall to the ground in a tumble as they gave him a glare making him chuckle sheepishly

Looking at ash he shrugged saying "I've spoken to him through video messages but never in person. He looks like a nice guy"

Yawning he saw the clock saying "Well I'm going to get some shut eye. Don't want to be late for our battle tomorrow"

Grabbing his blanket he fell asleep the moment hitz wrapped her arm around him bringing him into her side with the others following suit till the three fell asleep

"Wow Ash and here I thought you were bad" Iris said yawning till Serena tapped her shoulder making her turn to see Even ash was asleep getting a sweat drop the two girls who decided to join them in the realm of sleep after they said good night to each other

* * *

_**00 the next morning 00**_

"I still can't believe you woke me up that way" Ash said mildly twitching as he sent a glare naruto's way who whistled innocently much to his ire

"We did try to wake you the more conventional way ash but as I said before you're not the morning starly type" Iris said with a giggle which Serena copied not too soon after as Ash twitched before slapping Naruto upside the head

"Sorry not to in control of my actions" He said with a grin getting a glare from the soon to be legendary thinking '_oh Ash you have no idea who you just through the challenge flag at. And I always win_'

"So ash you want to challenge the gym leader first?" Naruto asked getting a shrug saying

"eh You can go first if you want. I'm still trying to figure out on how I'm going to approach this" he said as the group of four made it to the front of the gym

* * *

_**00 Santalune city gym 00**_

Walking inside Naruto and the others couldn't help but be impressed at the style befitting of a bug type gym. The walls were cluttered with tasteful photos of Pokémon and landscapes. The floor though was a maze with spider webs that they had to walk on one of the strands to reach the end

Naruto said "gotta admit…girls got style but uh who goes first?"

They all gave him a look making him sigh as he said sarcastically "…Who was I kidding of course it would be my honor to possibly walk across thin lines of webbing to possibly fall to my doom thanks everyone"

Returning his team to they're pokeballs he walked through the thin webs as he came across a few close calls before reaching a wood platform that had more photos and frames with a blond haired girl standing in the center

She wore a pair of forest green cargo pants with a white ribbon belt with a white stomach bearing top. She was a blond with sea green eyes holding a camera while she blushed looking at Ash

Looking to the side Naruto saw ash was blushing getting a small smirk thinking '_hmmm…Blackmail!_'

The girl said in a cheerful tone "Hiya I'm Viola the gym leader of Santalune city. Which one of you are my challengers"

Naruto and Ash stepped forward "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of Twinleaf town if it's okay with you I'll be your first opponent"

She nodded when a small stand appeared as she directed "Will all non battlers please move to the stands"

Wishing him luck they all joined the stands with various other trainers who were chatting amongst each other

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"Alright Naruto this will be a two on two battle. I can't switch pokemon but you are free to should you want. No winner will be chosen until one side is unable to continue. Understood?" She said setting her camera down getting a nod from him as she reached into her side pocket pulling out a pokeball

"Go surskit!"

Out came a blue water strider (you know those bugs that look like spiders that you'd see just push their way across the water) as he blinked information came up

_**Surskit**_

_**Type: Bug/Water**_

_**Lv: 10**_

_**Gender: male**_

_**Condition: Perfect**_

Nodding he said "Alright Integra lets kick things off"

Tossing her pokeball he saw her information

"_**Integra" Chespin **_

_**Type: Grass**_

_**Lv: 15**_

_**Condition: Perfect **_

When Integra came out she looked at the opponent before looking at Naruto saying "_**He's my opponent? I was expecting something stronger**_"

Chuckling at the confused expression on her face as all he heard was Chespin speak in her standard tongue as she pointed to her Surskit

He said "Alright Integra lets do this and start things off with _Aerial Ace_"

The small chipmunk took off as a streak in the air as she pushed pass the water skater seeing it spin

"Ah Surskit don't just take it try to slow it down with _String Shot_!" she commanded seeing it right itself before shooting out a large rope of webbing at the chipmunk right when she came around again causing her to get caught

'_**Ugh! This is soo disqusting!**_' she said mentally getting a laugh from the others

"Try to claw your way out and finish this quick with _Rollout_!" He said as she managed to claw her way out and curled into a ball before she slammed into the water skater sending it into a wall unconscious

The ref on the sidelines raised the flag saying "Surskit is unable to battle and so the battle goes to Integra!"

The crowd booed calling him a cheater and such getting a twitching eyebrow especially when they started throwing stuff into the stadium before it stopped when Naruto blasted them with killer intent making them see a multi-tailed shadow glaring at them

He snorted before stopping it as he turned to the gym leader before him saying "I do apologize about that. You were about to send out your next Pokémon?"

She nodded fishing in her pocket for a pokeball

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Man Naruto sure does hate it when people question his skill as a trainer" Iris said looking to the side seeing the crowd who was once boisterous now lulled into silence

"Wouldn't you be? I mean he's trained with his Pokémon for some time now Integra included and when he starts to win someone claims he's a cheater? I'd be no better" Ash said watching her throw out a decent sized butterfly with a beautiful pattern making him pull out his pokedex

_**Vivillon**_

_**The scale pokemon**_

_**Type: Bug/Flying**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Lv: 12**_

_**Condition: Perfect**_

"I agree with ash. They don't know how hard Naruto works with his Pokémon just for a group of fan boys to condemn him for winning a battle something every trainer has to do" Serena said before a boy next to her snorted

"Please that Naruto guy is a cheater! There is no other way to explain it" He said getting a raised eyebrow from iris

"And how is he a cheater? Did he throw something at her Pokémon? Did he do something illegal?" She asked getting a snort

"I know what I've seen and when this is over I'll expose him for the cheater he is" he said before turning back to the fight ignoring the looks he got from ash and the others

* * *

_**00 stadium floor 00**_

"Alright Naruto Is Integra still up for a battle?" She asked seeing Integra stand strong if slightly with a slight huff from her

"_**I can still fight! Especially against a butterfly**_" She said getting a nod from him as he said while checking her condition

"We're all ready on our end if not a bit winded lets continue" he said

"_**Integra" Chespin**_

_**Type: Grass**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Lv: 15**_

_**Condition: good**_

"Alright Integra let's finish this quickly with _Rock Tomb_!" He said as a hole appeared over the butterfly as rocks fell through it as the insect tried to avoid them as best it could before one landed on her wing as it freed itself before it got covered in them

Viola said "Don't let them get away with that Vivillon use _Gust_ followed by _Aerial Ace_!"

A strong gust of wind caught Integra as she was hit from both sides by the speeding butterfly before she fell to the ground by another gust of wind

"Ah Integra!" Naruto said seeing her struggle to get up when she was caught in a burst of light when it cleared and in her place was now a wider chipmunk that was in what appeared to be armor judging from the plates on her arms

He heard through his headphones

"_**Integra" Quilladin **_

_**Type: Grass**_

_**Lv: 16**_

_**Condition: okay**_

Unlike Naruto who was happy Integra was pissed saying "_**AH! What happened to my adorable petit frame?! I'm a bloody bowling ball!**_"

Rounding on her trainer she said "_**You! You did this to me!**_"

Viola and her Vivillon watching this asked "Uh Naruto…is your Quilladin alright? If you need to take five that's fine"

Shaking his head he said "Nah she needs to work out her frustrations is all"

He looked at Integra who was now mildly level headed saying "right?"

She looked at him before nodding as he said "Alright then lets finish this! Integra use _Stone edge_!"

Shards of earth formed a ring around her as they were sent flying at the butterfly at a speed that Vivillon couldn't counter as it was buffered until it couldn't get up as the referee proclaimed

"Vivillon is unable to battle! As such the victory goes to Naruto of Twinleaf town!" He said getting boos from the crowd while his friends cheered as the stairs came down letting ash and the others congratulate them getting a smile from the two of them as she went to the nearby Pokémon machine to heal her team

While she went to a cabinet to grab a beetle with two emerald green gems acting as the back of the beetle saying "Naruto It is my honor to give you the bug badge so carry this with pride. The bond between you and your Pokémon despite your quirks shows this"

He looked down at Integra saying mentally '_great job Integra. And here you said my training was difficult_'

She groaned saying '_**yeah, yeah but it was. Anyways can I go in my pokeball now? I'm exhausted people glamorize evolutions but its exhausting work you know**_'

Pulling out her pokeball she was sent inside getting a comfortable sigh as he put his first badge in its case leaving seven empty slots saying "one down…seven to go and I feel we're going to be dealing with quite a bit during this journey"

Patting ash on the shoulder he said "Good luck man. She's a tough one"

He nodded as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder as he soon joined naruto's getting a raised eyebrow from the red head

"Aren't you going to battle? I mean she has two Pokémon who are weak against you" he said to the small mouse who shrugged

"_**Ash never was one for type advantages remember? He battles showing that a type advantage only gets a trainer so far**_" Pikachu said sitting on his head getting a twitching eyebrow

"You do know we're already in the stands and have front row seats…There is no need to sit on my head" He said in irritation getting what sound like a snigger from the electric rodent

"_**Yeah but all your lady friends talk about how soft your hair is and I gotta agree…Soft like a flaffy *yawn* night flaffy head**_" Pikachu said getting comfy before he curled up on naruto's head making him mutter

"_Don't strangle the mouse. Don't strangle the mouse no matter how much you want to_" He chanted silently as he ignored the snigger from the two girls while a boy next to him continued to send glares at him which Naruto continued to ignore

* * *

_**00 stadium floor 00**_

"Alright Ash same rules as with your friend. Two Pokémon each when one side can't continue the battle is over. Shall we start" She said silently checking him out and like what she saw same with ash

"So ash I must ask why didn't you keep your cute little Pikachu? He would have made quick work with my team" She asked getting a smirk

"I don't focus on type advantages because they only get a trainer so far. Besides there will be battles in the future where Pikachu will be needed as I wanted to christen my first gym battle with a Pokémon from this region" He said pulling out a pokeball

"Let's go Froakie!" Ash exclaimed as he threw out the same blue toad from when he and Naruto first met and thanks and saw

_**Froakie **_

_**Type: water**_

_**Gender: male**_

_**Lv: 15**_

The small toad opened its eyes seeing ash and waved lazily getting a smile in return before turning to see her throw out the same water skater

"Let's not give either of them the chance to do anything and hit them a _String Shot_!" She exclaimed as the small insect had a rope of silk shoot out its mouth and attempted to catch the toad before it vanished

"What!" She exclaimed as both her and her surskit were surprised as ash laughed saying

"I gotta thank Naruto for helping me come up with different training exercises because we spent two weeks in the forest training. Now use _Aerial Ace_!" he said as a blur shot pass the bug a couple of times before it had enough and jumped in the air she said

"Try to get it to slow down using _Bubblebeam_! Make a screen!" She said as the water skater shot out a barrage of bubbles that exploded on contact with the ground that caused dust to cover the arena

Her attack did as she wanted as Froakie couldn't see anywhere in the screen when he heard ash's voice

"Froakie calm down and use _Mind Reader_! When you do use _Water pulse_!" He said as the small toad did as he was told sensing his opponent nearby as he ran through the screen

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"What does Mind reader do?" Serena asked Naruto and iris who were watching the battle

"Mind reader does exactly as the move entails it senses the targets movements letting it's attack land without fail" Naruto said looking at the battle as the insect was caught in a large bubble that rippled making the pokemon inside cry out

"But if that's the case then why didn't ash just use aerial ace again? And isn't water pulse a water type that won't do much against surskit" She asked again

"With ash he doesn't go for type advantages he wants to show the growth of a Pokémon not go for the stronger move. As for the water pulse yes it is a water move but if he's aiming for what I think he is than you'll see" Naruto said not paying attention to the kid next to him who kept sending sideways glances at him

They saw Froakie hop into the air and land on top of Surskit's head causing the two of them to crash through the bottom of the bubble letting it explode outward creating a strong spray of water

"I must admit that was brilliant. With Surskit being the size it was he couldn't get it to hold still long enough to land the attack without missing was 100 percent probability so he used water pulse to get it to hold still" Naruto explained seeing the water skater knocked unconscious for the second time getting boo's from the other viewers until Naruto sent another killer intent induced glare making them stop

"_Idiots_" Naruto muttered seeing the crowd shut up while Naruto and the others including a now awake Pikachu watch the next fight after asking about the last match as the Ref called the first match in ash's favor

* * *

_**00 stadium floor 00**_

"My, my it seems I got two tough trainers this time for me to fight a duo that beat a single Pokémon without taking either too much damage or no damage at all. Makes me wonder what things will be like during your future battles" She said with a smile that ash found breath taking

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out Viola" He said as Froakie hopped on his shoulder crying out in agreement

"I guess I will. Let's go Vivillon!" She said tossing out her butterfly

"Can you continue or do you want a break buddy?" He asked getting a shrug who tapped his chin before shaking its head before going back to the stadium

"It seems we're still in this! Froakie start with _Aerial Ace_ and follow up with _Smack down_!" He said as the toad vanished causing a blue streak to fly through the air hitting the butterfly before it fell to the ground

"Get up Vivillon and use _Energy Ball _rapid fire after you give Froakie a spin with _String Shot_!" She said wrapping the small toad in the webbing and spun around as it let go shooting a large electric green ball that was fired shot after shot leaving froakie flying into a wall

"Ah Froakie!" Ash exclaimed seeing the toad struggle to get up after getting hit with so many energy balls in a single go

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"That can't be good" Serena said getting a shake of the head from both legends

"Froakie was already spent from taking the backlash from the water pulse's explosion if not slightly. But taking a series of Energy Balls like that is sure to have him down. I hate to put him down but unless Arceus is looking out for ash Froakie might lose" Naruto said hoping Ash comes across a miracle starting to get annoyed with the kid more like kids glaring at him

But it seemed like Arceus heard his prayers as Froakie was enveloped in light much like Integra when froakie grew larger with his eyes protruding back making blade like extensions. The cotton fluffing that was around his neck extended as well when Naruto heard

_**Frogadier **_

_**Type: Water**_

_**Lv: 16**_

_**Gender: Male **_

_**Condition: Good**_

Looking at the ceiling he thought '_Thank you lady Arceus. Now let's just hope the push you've given ash will be enough. Even with the evolution he still has so little energy in him_'

Looking closer Naruto saw the water in the air condense around Frogadier that started to surround it in streams making him go wide eyed

"What is that? A move?" Serena asked getting a negative

"That's Torrent! Ash may just turn this around since that boosts all water type moves power by quite the amount" He explained

* * *

_**00 Stadium floor 00**_

"Alright Frogadier lets hit things off with _Water Gun_!" He said as the stream converged into a large burst of water that exploded out at the butterfly wetting its wings causing it to fall to the ground doing its best to get its wings dry

"Oh no Vivillon! Come on you gotta get up!" She said as it was unable to move as it got hit by another water gun making it impossible for it to continue

As the ref walked forward he saw that Frogadier had fallen unconscious after that second water gun as he announced "Both Pokémon are unable to battle. By the guidelines of the match of best two of two the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!"

Like with naruto's battle the rest of the crowd booed while his friends cheered for ash as they ran to where ash was seeing him be given his badge and a piece of paper which he opened only to quickly close it

He attempted to place it in his pocket but with naruto's reflexes he swiped it from him before he had the chance as he and the girls read the small message

'_Congratulations for winning against me cutie!_

_Good luck in the future _

_P.s: Here's my number_'

Under that was her number to call her and her holo-caster id to video chat her and what times she was available as Naruto said with a grin "Aw Ashy boy's got an admirer! So are you going to call her?"

Blushing he snatched the paper away saying "w-What are you talking about? She's like-"

"Your age is no matter. And it doesn't because she's only two years older than you. Plus Ash your sixteen you're of legal age especially since you're a trainer. I say you at least give her a chance with the way you two were eye humping each other" Iris said honestly with the others agreeing with her as they made a return to the Pokémon center for ash and Naruto to get they're recently evolved partners healed

"Hey!" he and the others heard coming to see six boys walking in to the Pokémon center each with a ferocious glare to any other person except to Naruto and his friends

Iris said "Hey your that boy who started claiming Naruto and Ash cheated!" making everyone in the lobby turn to see what was this all about

"I don't claim I know they cheated! No Pokémon is capable of learning a type of move that is outside its typing" The boy pointed out only for Naruto to say

"Then how do you explain Charizard? Even though he is a fire and flying type it can learn, _Dragon Claw_ a dragon type move. What about _Thunder Punch _or _Shadow Claw_? Both are type outside of its own?" Naruto said pulling out Amaterasu letting the large reptile glare down at the boy as she growled in his face

"You claim to know something without proper research as there are hundreds upon thousands of different Pokémon who use moves outside they're typing. That's how Pokémon survive against each other. But your too foolish to realize this" Naruto said stoically as he lovingly rubbed Amaterasu's head getting a content growl from her before her eyes narrowed on him again

Grabbing his and ash's Pokémon back from nurse joy as he gave her they're thanks he said "so what do you want? If you and your pals haven't noticed we're trying to relax after our first gym battle seeing as Integra and Frogadier deserve it"

"I demand you return those badges! You cheated and these five agree with me" He said getting a snort from the red head

"And what will you do if we don't? I doubt you'd provide a valid case without backing from Viola herself or the ref who was ringside. Face it brat you have no proof saying we cheated. All we did was use moves that had the advantage that's it" Naruto said leaning into her side as she lifted her tail as it wrapped around him

"We challenge you and Ash to a six on six battle! We win you return your badge and revoke your trainer licenses" he said getting boos from other trainers for something so absurd

"My friend doesn't have three Pokémon as one is still recovering physically. I'll battle with six of my own. And one of them is right here Amaterasu" Naruto said gesturing his left belt getting protest from ash

"Naruto that's not necessary I can-"He started till Naruto raised his hand

"Frogadier is still recovering, and Eevee is too young, your fletchling is just strong enough to handle one or two Pokémon…and no offense ash but I doubt Pikachu can handle the rest of them on his own should he be your last man standing" Naruto said stating the facts

"I don't doubt your skills ash. You're a very capable trainer who was offered a position of a frontier brain and beat two men who were frontier brains who had legendary Pokémon. But this guy has been on my nerves since we got to the gym…He wants to be put in his place with his friends falling with him fine" Naruto said turning to nurse joy as he said

"You wouldn't happen to have an arena out back would you?" He asked getting a nod from her as he told them to follow them to him around the back

* * *

_**00 With Viola 00**_

"I wonder what ash is doing right now?" She said aloud sitting on a web with her camera messing with the controls as she took a few experimental shots before turning to look at the one she took of Naruto and ash with they're friends. It was a habit to take a photo of the trainers who beat her and earned her badge…but this held more meaning to her as both of them had the promise to be more than a simple trainer...But ash, oh ash just the thought of him made her heart race

And she wanted to be there with them every step of the way during their journey and get him to feel for her as she does for him

Nodding to herself she ran to the upper floor which was her bedroom and packed her important stuff. Clothing, underwear, photography sets, and other goods before she ran out the room to the Pokémon center in hopes they have yet to leave so she could join them

Running out of the gym locking it up she came across the center to hear a loud commotion coming from the back and instantly noticed the target of her affections and his friends save for Naruto who she couldn't see in the sea of people

She said his group's attention "Hey Ash!"

As they turned they greeted the blond as Iris said "Viola what are you doing here? Should you be at the gym?"

Shaking her head she said "I wanted to join you guys. But when I got here I heard a commotion and came to see this…what's with all the people?"

Ash said "After we won a badge from you six guys confronted us saying we cheated and should return the badges claiming that a Pokémon can't use a move outside its typing"

Groaning she said "I know who they are. Some fan boys who's been around here since I first became a gym leader. They would go as far as to attack the trainers who beat me…I found it aggravating and when I had enough at that point due to the condition the Pokémon and trainers would be in they had their licenses revoked and were fined"

"Well you might want to see this one" Serena said bringing her up to where they were so they could see the entire battle

* * *

_**00 stadium 00**_

"So what are the rules for this match then gentleman? Other than this being a six on six?" Naruto said laying against Amaterasu's stomach as she laid on her side watching them with no interest

"As we agreed this will be a six on six battle. So one from each of us, against your six as weak as they are. Gym battle rules apply but neither side is allowed to substitute" The boy who caused all this stated getting a growl from Amaterasu before she stopped as the growl was replaced with a more passive purr while rubbing her chin

"So how about we get started then. I'm tired and just want to relax with my friends before we leave for our next gym battle" The red head said bored a sentiment his girls shared

Feeling confident a boy with medium girth stood at the other end of the battlefield while Naruto stood at the other end

Grabbing the pokeball he said "Go Abomasnow!"

From it's confines came a large tree like pokemon that at the end of it's arms and bottom of it's legs were green

_**Abomasnow**_

_**Type: Grass/Ice**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Lv: 35**_

_**Condition: good**_

Horribly bored he turned to the fire type he's using as a pillow and asked "What do you think Ama-chan? Rocket or knock it?"

Much like the normal human they only heard her roar but he heard "_**Knock it. He's just too weak to be considered a warm-up**_"

Thinking he said '_Tsukiyumi you want to stretch your legs?_'

He got a positive from her saying '**cutie you just want to see me my sexy ass**'

Not fighting the truth he nodded mentally as he grabbed her pokeball saying "Leave them in a frozen bliss. Tsukiyumi!"

Out came the white slender Weavile who examined her claws before winking at him as she ran to the center of the stadium

"_**Tsukiyumi" Weavile**_

_**Type: Ice/Dark**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Lv: 64**_

_**Condition: Perfect**_

Everyone who never seen her before were allured by her fur as the light caught it

He said "Tsukiyumi show them what happens when they get over confident use _Agility_ to boost your speed then follow that up with _Iron Tail_!"

Grinning she felt the muscles in her legs strain together as she ran around him a few times to make it dizzy and went in for the punisher with her tail turning to steel when she hit his head with an upward motion making it lift off the ground slightly

The boy was about to say something a kin to his cheating as Naruto cut him off saying "If you have time to whine use it to counter! Tsukiyumi run in close and when I give the signal use it!"

She nodded running at the staggering Pokemon while its trainer said "Abomasnow use _Ice Punch!_"

Its fist froze and swung down hoping to catch only for it to her to slide on her back just under its chest when a large ball formed between her claws

"Now _Focus Blast_!" He said letting the large sphere fly up lifting the frosted tree Pokémon off his feet and onto his back with swirls in his eyes the nurse nearby counted the first of six battles in his favor

Next to her was a large LCD Screen with Naruto's photo and six slots with Tsukiyumi on the right with the six trainers and Abomasnow in another with the trainer who fought earlier shaded out with his Pokémon as well

Another boy took his place throwing out what appeared to be a sword holding it's sheath as Naruto saw the information

_**Honedge **_

_**Type: Steel/Ghost**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Lv: 34**_

_**Condition: Perfect**_

Both Naruto and Tsukiyumi were interested in this Pokémon as this one was unknown to them and said telepathically '_Tsukiyumi be careful with this one even though it's a ghost and steel type we don't know what it's limitations are_'

She nodded and got ready when the trainer said "Honedge use _Fury Cutter_!"

Giving its affirmative it flew towards her as Naruto said "Jump back and counter with _Night Slash_!"

Just as honedge's attack was about to land she got back quickly and brought her claws that now radiated darkness down on its blade causing it to fly back across the field as it struggled to get up from his trainers encouragement

Once it did it was surrounded by light as it split into two swords forming an x as the two stood at attention letting the new information connect to his pokedex as he saw

_**Duoblade **_

_**Type: Ghost/Steel**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Lv: 35**_

_**Condition: Stable**_

Liking the new information he received Tsukiyumi thought '_**Maybe things just got a bit more interesting huh Naruto?**_'

Agreeing mentally he said "Let's test out its new power hit it again with _Night Slash_!"

Running at it again the attack landed with ease making him raise an eyebrow until his ear buds said

_**Duoblade ability identified **_

_**No-Guard: The accuracy of the moves of this Pokémon and all Pokémon targeting this Pokémon absolute**_

Both of them were curious about that ability and its usefulness but ignored it until they could do further study on it saying "Let's finish this quickly and go for a combination _Night Claw_!"

She smirked making the trainer and pokemon both get on edge

* * *

_**00 with ash and friends 00**_

"_Night Claw_? I've never heard of a move like that…What about you Ash?" Viola asked sitting next to him

He shrugged saying "It's a first for me. But he did tell me his mom is a well known coordinator so he could have decided to use the style of combining moves together but _Night Slash _is a dark move which is already effective against a ghost type so what could it be combining with?"

They watched as the claws turned black until it gained a phantom look to them as they extended making him go wide eyed saying "He mixed it with _Shadow Claw_"

Serena asked "But don't ghosts do normal damage against their own type? What's the point behind that?"

Viola said "No it's the same principle of dragon's being weak against a dragon. But it makes me wonder what other moves he and his Pokémon came up with"

* * *

_**00 stadium side 00**_

"Wait for the energy to build to a point you can't hold it anymore and finish it in one blow!" Naruto said as the claws made of two energies started to grow till they were as long as her arms

They pulsed as Naruto gave the go ahead and slashed the dual sword pokemon before it's trainer could give a command causing an explosion when the two were sent flying back unconscious making Naruto smile

'_You did a wonderful job Tsukiyumi. I guess we're going to have to take that move back to the drawing board to figure out how to avoid that backlash huh?_' he said returning her to her pokeball to rest as the LCD Screen had both Tsukiyumi and the newly evolved Duoblade fade on the screen

The six trainers whooped about finally knocking him down a peg until Naruto said "I wouldn't be so chipper especially since that was a first time combat move we tested in the field. The fact that she had to use a lot of her energy to hold it is the only reason it resulted in a draw"

Another boy pulled out Fenniken's evolution Braixen

_**Braixen **_

_**Type: Fire**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Lv: 32**_

_**Condition: Perfect**_

Thinking it over he thought '_Hey Zorin it's been a while since you've battled save for keeping some of Sycamore's more rowdy Pokémon in check…You up for it?_'

She didn't even reply instead she charged out of her Pokeball and Roared causing the floor to shake making the small soon to be Psychic to cower behind his trainer making the two snigger especially when said fire starter jumped in its pokeball considering this a forfeit much to the trainers humiliation as Braixen and his trainers icon faded on the screen letting the score become three lost on their side with one lost on naruto's

* * *

_**00 ash and company 00**_

The group of four just stared at the field with blank faces until Ash said "…That…That…I don't even know what to call that"

"I think Zorin scared the life out of that poor Pokémon" Serena said getting a nod from the other two sympathetic women

"At least that stopped the trainers from getting to big headed thinking just because an experimental move had a bad backlash" Ash said getting a nod as the trainers who were once cocksure were now hesitant to fight

"Why didn't he just use some of these Pokémon against me? He could have won with no effort" Viola asked

"Naruto just arrived here at Kalos the same day ash and I did. He wanted to work on Pokémon that haven't battled and to test they're strengths. And as such he knew if he used one of his other Pokémon the battle would have been pointless as they're already powerful enough to beat every gym on their own" Iris said getting a nod from the others

"It's true. And not too recently he and the rest of us got some Pokémon that suffered a bit of abuse and nurse joy asked us to take care of them" Serena said seeing Viola's wide eyed expression saying

"What other Pokémon does he have besides Quilladin, a Charizard and a Weavile? I mean this is ridiculous especially with how many pokeballs he has on his belts that's more than any trainer can have at one time" She said

"He is a professor. He assists professor Sycamore with a few studies but he's a legitimate professor who was trained by the other professors" Iris said making her head snap in her direction so quickly you would think her neck snapped

"He's a professor?!" She exclaimed getting a nod from the others as they turned back to the battle

* * *

_**00 stadium side 00**_

"Hey either of you ladies going to send out your next Pokémon or are the rest of you going to forfeit? I mean either is fine but we're wasting valuable daylight that could be used to get to the next gym" Naruto said as Zorin started to get irritated as she growled making the trainers jump before two of them ran with the trainer who started this shook

"So kid…You going to run too or battle" Naruto said slowly as the kid steeled his nerves as he tossed out a large panda like Pokémon

_**Pangoro**_

_**Type: Fighting/Dark**_

_**Gender: Girl**_

_**Lv: 42**_

Thinking he said to Zorin '_Finally seems like we have an actual challenge huh?_'

Agreeing with him she got ready for a fight as did her opponent

"Pangoro use _Circle Throw_!" the trainer said as it charged at Garchomp

"Before it gets in close grab it and use _Dragon Claw_!" Naruto said as the Pokémon had its arm grabbed and slashed across the chest with a purple claw making the panda slide back

"Don't give them any time to counter use _Brick Break_!" Naruto said as Zorin charged with her claw glowing white this time she smashed it over her head making it collapse to the ground unconscious

The moment nurse joy announced Naruto the winner the group who challenged them quickly ran off without warning leaving Naruto with his friends when he saw Viola

He said "Hey Viola what's up?"

She shrugged saying "I wanted to join you all on you guy's journey. Don't get me wrong I love the gym but it's all become so drawn out. I want to get out and enjoy things for a while all the beginning trainers had already got my badge so it's fine"

He shrugged before yawning saying "Well that's fine but I don't know about all of you but this guy is getting some shut eye"

"…Did he just rhyme?" Viola asked getting a nod from the others before following after him agreeing about leaving for the next gym tomorrow at sunrise

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well that's the end of that chapter and I know you're all probably asking me mentally or will post**_

_**Hyoton why have Naruto and the others keep getting Pokémon without actually catching them? Or why make so many Pokémon evolve? Or possibly why have all the battles been so short?**_

_**Well to those avid readers it's simple as I will answer them in order**_

_**I don't intend to have them always get a abused or abandoned Pokémon it was a possible two time thing**_

_**As to why so many Pokémon evolved this chapter it was simply because with how much Naruto has trained his Pokémon and how strong they're will is they evolved this won't happen anymore unless it's like when ash battles and one of his Pokémon just evolves because it doesn't want to lose**_

_**And lastly I'm no good at battles so I try to add filler with commentary. I'll try to fix this as I go along so you know wait. It is also because some of the legendary Pokémon Naruto will come across will want to battle him instead and I'm more skilled at the other Naruto fights but as I said I'll work on that **_

_**Anyways Hyoton out **_

_**Piece!**_


End file.
